Highschool DxD: Crossover
by hchoi101
Summary: Mikado Taisei aka Bàn Tian Lóng is the strongest demigod in his world. During his peaceful days, he foresees a great evil that will invade his world and turn into living hell in the future. Now he travels to the world of the Highschool DxD to change the dreadful future that his world holds with the help of a certain group of Devils. OcXHarem, IsseiXHarem.
1. OC Profile (Updated)

**Character Profile:**

Basics:

**Name:** Bàn Tian Lóng, Mikado Taisei (Human Name)

**Race: **Ancient Gods, Demi-god (Half-human, Half-God)

**Age: **? (Appearance in 17 years old)

**Nicknames:** Tacchan(by friends), The Strongest Demigod, The World's Strongest Swordsman, The Being from Another World, The Wandering Sage,

**Gender:** Male

**Eye's Color: Left Eye: **Amber-Red, **Right Eye: **Assumes to be blind where its close all the time.

**Hair Style & Color: **Mix of black/white long hair that reaches down over his shoulders

**Appearance: **Fairly tall (6 - 6'1" (180 – 184), lean to middle-tone built young man.

**Occupation:** 2nd year high school student, Bounty hunter for part-time job

**Personality: **Little laid-back/carefree, often sleeps in his classes and other times, compassionate, serene, humble, very protective to his friends, Becomes serious, composed, enjoy and steadfast battling with strong opponents (Natural Born Killer Style!), Becomes enraged and ruthless when his friends or loved ones are hurt, injured, or insulted.

**Likes:** Friends, Cuisine Cooking, Arts, Training, Drinking, Traveling, Music, Dragons, Practicing Swordsmanship, Fight/battling with strong opponents,

**Dislikes:** People with superiority complex, harming the weak, anything that threatens his "home"

**Friends: **Occult Research Club & Kuoh Academy's Student Council (Sona Sitri's Peerage)

**Background & History: (Other details will be added in the story later on)**

Born from the leader of the gods Tian and a human mother Meirin Han. When Bàn Tian Lóng was born, all of the gods notice his immeasurable potentials even though he was just a child at the time, which it came to conclude that his power would bring the world to a new change and beginning. By the time he reached in his adulthood, He was the strongest demigod in all of the three realms of god, dark ones (demons), and human in his world. One of the sage kings, Elder Shen Yen foresees a future that the invaders from another world will destroy their world and rule with absolute tyranny. Hearing Elder Shen Yen's prediction, Ban Tian Long decides to travel to the world where the invaders lived in order to change the dreadful future he saw.

**Abilities: **Master Swordsman, Master Martial Artists, Master Tactician, Expert Marksmanship, Divine Powers, Smelting Aura, Soul Powers, Space-Time Manipulation, Sealing/Binding Master, Senjutsu.

_**[The Eye of the Heavenly God]:**_ Gives Taisei incredibly perceptive eyes, allowing him to see, read, and predict clearly even the slightest on opponent's movement, and fluidly acting to it. It also grants him special powers to conjure illusions, space and time ninjutsu and create a strong dojutsu (eye-based jutsu). _**(The right eye takes on appearance of Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan)**_

**Weapons:** Soul Cannon **_(Takes on Appearance of Cross Punisher from Trigun)_**, Soul Gear: Nights of Eternity **_(Two-handed scimitar - Takes on appearance of Auron's Weapon from Final Fantasy but still has its original designs just like in the manga)._**

**Weakness:** Due to the Forsaken God's Seal, his powers are seal by half (can bring about 40-50% at the time), Receiving critical or lethal damage could kill him due to his half-human blood, deplete his stamina greatly after using divine powers; swords he uses are formed from his Smelting Aura and when they disappear the energy return to him, unless he can absorb the energy he won't grow exhausted from using his techniques, and can't use all three powers at all time; only both of them once.

**__****[The Forsaken God's Seal]:** After the Great War between the three factions of Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devils, The God from The Bible used up last of his strengths to seal Taisei's powers greatly which it made him weaker than before (Can bring about 40-50% at the time). Thus, he trains his powers and skills again to remove unnecessary movements and restrains on his body and mind. Thus it give him an enlightenment towards his body and soul as results from his years of training. **__****(Takes on the appearance of Demon Eyes Kyo's True Aka no Ou Cross Seal from Samurai Deeper Kyo).**

**Powers:**

**[Divine Power]:** Power unique to the Ancient Gods. Most of the Ancient Gods gain the ability to wield their power at a very young age, referred to as their divine revelation. A skilled divine power wielder is often present to guide individuals through their divine revelation, insuring their divine power remains under control.

_**Divine Skill**_**:** The peak of the Divine Power. Where its capacity to use Divine Power more efficiently, achieving greater effects.

**_- Monochrome_**: Rarest of all the divine powers, Used to suppress sound, smell, restraining strength, draining the vitality of living things, and even light rendering all forms of attack powerless which accompanied by the withering of all color, earning the power it's name

**_- Seer's Vision_**: 6th sense, telepathy and thought sharing. With the more powerful wielders of this divine power even able to see into the future and predict the outcome of events.

**_- Indestructible_**: Greatly increases one's combat prowess, used primarily to empower one's offensive or defensive capabilities.

**_- Underworld_**: A dark power that controls all types of poisonous substances or decay, some can reach the stage to control death.

**_- Heaven and Earth_**: A power that controls the celestial elements of the world, using nature as weapon.

**_- Primordial Strength_**: Unique amongst the divine powers, only available to ancient divine beasts. Bound to the immortal dragon and gained the ability to use it's Divine Powers. It endows him with enhanced physical ability as well as the ability to generate blue fire.

**_- Eternal Life_**: Mastery over the secret of life, often used for healing or regeneration type of abilities.

**_- Asura_**: A power that can summon the spiritual beings of beasts to fight, with the strength of the summoned beast dependent on the level of the divine power.

**[Smelting Aura]:** A powerful, yet invisible aura that rules the Phantom Island in Ban Tian Long's world. Any human gifted with the Mind's Eye, the ability to see the movement of Smelting Aura, can master its use, granting the ability to forge objects with it. The more adept one is at the art, the more Real the object becomes, with masters of the Smelting Aura able to combine other elements in to their creations to further increase their destructive properties or to reinforce them.

_**- Sword Aura**_: Powerful Smelting Aura technique exclusive to Ban Tian Long, manifesting in one of two different forms: the greenish-bronze sword or the blue fiery sword.

**[Soul Power]:**Power used by the Dark Ones through the process of igniting their soul. It is possible, under the right circumstances, for humans to learn this as well.

_**- Vanishing Art: **_A Dark One's movement technique, with the speed and distance achieved linked to skill-level.

_**- Soaring Avian Art: **_A Dark One's teleportation technique, with the distance traveled linked to amount of will power.

_**- Soul Link Art: **_A Dark One's communication technique achieved by sharing one's memories through touch, this is the most sincere and honest way of communication between friends.

_**- Soul Gear**_: A weapon chosen by the Dark One's Warrior to combine their soul powers with, it differs from person to person.

_**Spiritization: **_A Dark Ones' warrior can gain power by igniting their soul, and by sending that power into their Soul Gear; they can significantly increase its destructive power, even changing its shape.

_**Limit Break: **_The extreme version of Spiritization, by pushing one's soul power to its limit, the Soul Gear can obtain even greater power, there is no physical restriction to the form or shape of the weapon during this state.

**Quotes:**

_"For me, it doesn't need a reason to take action. If something needs saving, all I have to do is grab my sword. And, once I decides to protect something, I protects it to the very end!"_

_"Do I really need a special reason to save lives? If I do, please enlighten me."_

___No matter what happens, I'll keep on living. I'll keep on fighting until this life of mine has fulfilled its purpose."_

_"Those who can easily kill others are shit-heads who can't even see the pain of others, even if your whole body can see, your soul can't see a thing."_

___"Is it that funny to you when someone's sad? In that case, I'll beat you 'till you won't even be able to crack a smile!" _

_"As I just said, the best reason for battle should be pure and simple."_

_"They weren't really a burden, it was something precious that you held with both hands, and you didn't realize it that you held it. You only realize its true weight when it slipped from your hands, I don't know how many times I thought "I wouldn't carry this weight again" and yet all of the sudden I'm feeling this weight again. If I threw it away it might be easier, but somehow I don't feel like it. It would be too boring to keep walking without them."_

_"I admit that my sins are unforgivable to those who I caused harm in the past. If I'm hated and cursed by the others, then I shall live my life bearing the weight of my sins and atone for what I caused and saving those who I can reach with my own hands."_

**Harem: Raynare, Sona, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Reya, OC's** **_(still thinking on the list)_**

* * *

_**Hello, Everyone. This is my OC Profile for my first fan fiction. I wanted to start on Toriko first, but now I have the urge to start fanfic on Highschool DxD (one of my favorite light novels of all times!). I'll do my best to get the **_**_stories done asap and update them asap because I have classes at Academy of Art University (School First!). _**

_**The Powers that put into the OC is from a Chinese Manga called "Feng Shen Ji" (look up on manga sites, and read to understand the story better) and I thought it would be interesting to create a OC that doesn't have the Sacred Gears, but has a power that rivals the Sacred Gears.**_

_**And don't worry, Issei will have his own harem, while OC's Harem and comrades will be my imagination. Thank you for reading my OC Profile, please leave a comments/reviews for your opinions.**_


	2. The Prologue: Part 1

**Hello, Everyone. Sorry to take so long to publish my fanfic. Here's first chapter (Prologue) of Highschool DxD: Crossover for those who wish to read it. I hope that I meet your satisfaction meters and anticipation on this humble story of mine. Please comment/review after you done reading so that I could improve as I go long.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything on Highschool DxD and Feng Shen Ji except my OC's.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue 1:

**_~In God's Domain~_**

The Sacred Grounds, a gathering place where gods and sacred beings are living in peace and prosperity. They enjoys their daily lives of peace where they can hear children playing, gods chatting to one another while drinking wine under the beautiful cherry blossoms tree. There were filled with smiles, joys, and happiness everywhere.

Under the cherry blossom trees, a young man was lying down enjoying the view while drinking a wine from his gourd. "*_Gulps, Gulps, Gulps… Puhaaa~* _Ahhhh~ that's the stuff."

His appearance was lean-middle tone built with mix of black and white long hair that reaches down over his shoulders and necks. There was a scar on right of his face and over his right eye, which assumes to be blind while his left eye is amber-red colored. He wears a white haori/robe along with intricate designs while having a decorative yin-yang symbol on its back along with dark-blue linings which kept closed with a thick black, red and dark-blue stomach band with cloud pattern designs, a black pants and shoes' latter have silver straps and metal plating adorning them.

While enjoying the view and drinking wine, a messenger comes before the young man.

"Lord Ban Tian Long, I have come upon you a message." The messenger said.

"Hm? A message? Why don't you drink a cup and we'll talk _*Pouring a wine in a cup* _Ban Tian Long stated as he pours a cup for the messenger.

"Thank you my lord _*gulps, gulps*"_ The messenger thanks him for the drink.

"So what's the message you're trying to tell me?" Ban Tian Long asks.

"Ah yes, your father Tian and Sage King Shen Yen have requested your presences at the crystal hall." The messenger replied.

"Both my father and the elder eh? _Hmm… they both want to talk to me huh? It smells like troubles."_ Ban Tian Longthought as he listen to the messenger and reply back to him. "Very well, I shall head off to the hall in a moment, could please send the reply to my father and the elder of my arrival?"

"Yes, my lord I shall inform them of your arrival." The messenger left, as he understood his responses.

"Well then,_ *Slapping his thigh* _I wonder what sort of talk does my father and elder wants to speak about." As Ban Tian Long stands up, he looks at the tree one last time before head to the crystal hall.

**_~At the Crystal Hall~_**

At the hall, there were two men waiting for Ban Tian Long's arrival.

**"**Hmmm… He is late..." One of the man spoken was named Tian, the leader of the gods and the strongest being in the three realms. His appearance was a mid-tone man with long white hair that reaches down to his shoulders with bright blue eyes, a black rope with white waistbands tied around the hips.

While Tian patiently waits for his son, next to the man was Shen Yen, Elder of the Sage King's council and Tian's oldest friend replied with considerations toward Tian.

"Hahaha, let us bit more patient, I'm sure he's on his way. After all, today is the season of the cherry blossoms and you should know he always loved watching cherry blossoms trees." His appearance was a large and tall muscle-toned man with baldhead with 6 blue eyes while wearing golden robes with intricate designs.

As Shen Yen stated, Tian shows a sad expression towards the cherry blossoms as he reminiscing the day where his son along with his human wife Meirin Han goes to the cherry blossoms to enjoy the view when it bloomed. "Yes, he really does love watching the flowers bloom. I remember when our family used to see the cherry blossoms whenever it blooms. My son was so happy to see the trees along with my wife. But now… We can't go back to those days…"

Shen Yen shared Tian's thought. When his son past through his childhood, his wife Meirin passed away early. "I'm sorry, my old friend. Please forgive this old fool for bringing up the sad memories again."

"You don't need to apologize my friend. In the end, it was inevitable for her to die. I am a god, and she was a human being, our lifespans are vastly apart, especially for those who share my bloods. Isn't it Ironic? We are beings who can control the natural elements of this world. However, we can't save those from the death itself. Perhaps even gods are flawed in some way." Tian respond with sad tone.

"Yes, we are flawed even though we are gods but we still live on in order to shoulder their dreams and hopes. And that surely didn't stop you from love her with all of your hearts and soul did you not?" Shen Yen reply back.

Tian was feeling reassured by his friend's words of consideration and brighten up little. "Yes I truly did. The time I spent with her and Ban was one of my happiness. Moreover, my first wife Bai Long considered Meirin like real sister while Shi Xing cared for his little brother." Tian express his thoughtful considerations from Shen Yen.

"Speaking of Shi Xing, how is he these days? I heard that he became a fine governor in the human city you assigned." Tian was curious about his son Shi Xing where he became a governor in one of the human city.

"Ahh. Yes, he's being respected from the people for his wisdom kindness, and charismatic personality as a leader should be. He's just liked you and your first wife, Bai Long. I also heard that he's fallen in love with a human girl. I wouldn't be surprised, just like a father and son." Shen yen responds.

"Hahaha, That sounds my like my son. That's good to hear. How about Ban Tian Long?" Tian asks.

"He's doing fine these days. Apparently, he still trains these days so that his skills wouldn't get rusty. He's also seeking and learning various knowledge from his brother and I whenever we have a conversation with him." Shen Yen replied.

"Hahaha, That's good to hear. Both of them are growing magnificently as we speak, they should experience many things so that one day both could take parts in the god's domain as the leader of the gods when I'm gone from this world." Tian was proud of his two son's achievement. His first son, Shi Xing was befitting to be a natural leader who was kind, wise, and strong. While his second son, Ban Tian Long have become the strongest fighter next to his father by achieve and masters the Three Great Powers (Divine Powers, Smelting Aura, and Soul Power) known by this world.

As they spoken to one another, the entrances of the crystal hall opened. And Ban Tian Long arrives at the scene.

"Sorry to take you so long, Father and elder Shen Yen. *Bowing his head down* I, Ban Tian Long have arrived at the presences of Father and elder Shen Yen. What is it that you requested me to speak about?" Ban Tian Long speaks while bowing his head down.

"First, you may stand up my son. Then we'll talk." Tian responds.

"Yes, Thank you Father. So what is it that you and the elder want to talk about? He asks.

As Ban Tian Long asks the question, both of the men's expression was turning serious. "I'm glad you ask, in the recent days, I foresaw a great danger in the future with my Seer's Vision." Shen Yen responds.

"A great danger in our world? Impossible, our world is facing an incredible peace and prosperity among all the three races. There shouldn't be any forces to temper with us anymore." Ban Tian Long responded with confirming tone.

And Shen Yen responses back with another new info. "Yes, we know that. However, this great evil I foresaw are a different beings from another world entirely. And they possess powers beyond no one has ever seen."

Hearing the new info, Ban Tian Long was shocked. "Huh? It comes from different world than our own? How is that possible Elder Shen Yen?"

"Hmmm… apparently, the invaders have found a way for them to travel through different dimension in the space and time itself. And they harbored a monstrous beast that is capable of destroying a world on its own. Its power must be tremendous, maybe even equal or higher than your father is." Shen Yen replied.

Ban Tian Long couldn't believe his own ears that there is a being that can match up to his own father. "I can't believe the words coming out from your lips, Elder Shen Yen. A being that is capable of fighting against my father head to head? How can such thing even exist?"

"Well, that's the reason why we call you Ban Tian Long. We need you to travel to their world in order to avoid such future." Shen Yen said.

"Me? Go to the other world to stop it?" Ban Tian Long reply back.

"Yes, all of the world knows that you are the second strongest being next to your father. Plus you are a demigod; you who hold the blood of your father and mother within you have enabled you to wield the Three Great Powers in this world. If we consider your potential and powers within you. It is possible to defeat the beast. But…" Shen Yen responded.

"But…?" Ban Tian Long was curious about the sudden pause that Shen Yen had.

And Shen Yen responded further. "However, this is your most perilous and dangerous journey you're facing here Ban Tian Long. This could cost your very own life. Just like the time where you fought against your father in all-out battle." Shen yen responded further of how this journey could end his life. The most dangerous challenge Ban Tian Long ever faced was the duel between his father and him, which it almost killed him.

"Hmmmm… When should I leave?" Ban Tian Long reply back with no hesitation in his voice.

"Hm? You're not reconsidering your decision?" Shen Yen asks.

"No. I do not Elder Shen Yen. I wish to live in peace since we fought the war that nearly destroyed our world. And…"

"And? What's the other reason my boy? Shen Yen asks.

_"*Smirks*_ I made a promise. In front of my mother's grave I swear to protect those I care and loved no matter what it costs. Even if I have to give my life on it." He responds back with determined tone.

"Fufufu… that's a fine reason for you to fight." His father responds back with another smirks.

Hearing his son's determination, Both Tian and Shen Yen was proud of his decision and will to save lives and leading them in peace and happiness because of his personality is that of an humble and kind sage who would give them wisdom and strength to carry on their own burden. "Well then Father and Elder Shen Yen, I'll need to get prepared for my long journey ahead. So I'll be heading back to my room now. Then if you excuse me."

"Yes, you should be prepared well for your journeys ahead of you now. I'll send a messenger once we get the preparations ready." Tian said.

"Yes, Father. If you excuse me." As Ban Tian Long exits the throne room, Both Tian and Shen Yen shared their opinion about the future Shen yen foreseen with his Seer's Vision.

"Shen Yen, with your Seer's Vision, what's the possibility of my son's survival against the invaders and the beast you spoke of?" Tian Asks.

"Hmmm… considering his natural talents, his experiences in real combat, and his knowledge of his own powers… we are considering that he's got half the chance right now." Shen Yen responds.

"That much difference huh? Hmmm…" Tian respond as he ponders his son's chances.

"But still his powers are slowly growing. If he fights a battle that put him to the extreme limits of life and death itself, then his chances will increase higher or…"

"Or Death? Am I right?" Tian respond to Shen Yen.

"Yes… Let's hope that destiny has a better plan for the boy. Even with my power of Seer's Vision, I can't predict the outcomes of the future completely." Shen Yen said.

"Hahaha…don't worry, He's not going to die that easily you know. After all, I'm his father and I gave him a few trainings and important lessons to help him out during his trouble times. Fufufufu…. *laughs with slight evilly tone*" Tian respond back with slight evilly tone and laughs while Shen Yen sweat drop as reminiscing the days where his father put his sons through hellish training back in the days.

"Hahaha… *laughing weakly* and what might those be Tian? He asks.

"Fufufu… That's for a another time perhaps." Tian brushed it off.

**~_At Ban Tian Long's Room~_**

"Ok… I'm going to need this… Oh! And this one as well…" As Ban Tian Long makes preparations for the journeys ahead as he looks through his books, tools, and any other objects that could help in his journeys.

As he looks through the insides of his drawers, he sees a medallion that has the dragon embodied along with the Big Dipper constellations. Right next to the medallion was a beautiful crystal-blue stone necklace. "These two… I think I'll leave it here. I don't want to lose it after all…" He shows a sad expression towards the items, reminiscing his memories from his childhood when his mother was still alive.

As he finishes to pack up his things, a messenger arrived at his room.

"Lord Ban Tian Long, I have come here with a message from Elder Shen Yen."

"Ah. Please come in.," he said.

"If you excuse me." The messenger responds as he enters his room.

"So, The Elder is ready as well for the preparations. I presume?" Ban Tian Long asks.

"Yes, my lord. He asks me to escort you to the entrance of the Crystal Mountains." The messenger responds back.

"I see. Thank you for accompany me until the Crystal Mountains." Ban Tian Long thanks him.

"Thank you for your kind words. Let us be off, The Elder is awaiting for you." The messenger replies back.

Before they head off to the mountain, he asks the messenger. "Yes… messenger, is there a time for a detour perhaps?" Ban Tian Long asks.

"Yes, there is still time for detour until our promised times. Is there somewhere you particularly you wished to go?" he respond.

"Yes… I would like to visit my mother's grave before I go on my journeys…"

"Of course… As you wish."

"Thank you…"

As they ready go, Ban Tian Long looks at his room one last time before he goes onto the long journeys ahead.

**_~A few moments passed~_**

As they pass through the palaces, they arrived at a tomb under a cherry blossom tree. It named "Meirin Han" on the tomb where his mother was buried.

"Could you grant me a moment with my mother?" Ban Tian Long asks.

"As you wish... my lord, please take your time to speak with her. You haven't visit her in a while." the messenger responds.

"Yes, thank you for your concerns. I appreciate it." As the messenger granted him a moment, he greets his mother. "Hello… Mother, It's been a while; I apologized for not visiting you often." He said and looks his mother's tomb and prays to her one last time before his journeys to the other world.

"_Well then, I'll be going now Mother. I'll come back once my journey is over."_ Ban Tian Long said in his thought as he stands up. "Thank you for waiting, let us off to the mountains."

"Yes my lord." The messenger said.

As he walks away, he hears a gentle voice saying, _"Come back safely, my son."_ And he turns back to see no one is there. But he felt a presence that gave him a calm and soothing feelings to his heart and imagine that his mother is watching over him from the afterlife.

**_~At Crystal Mountains~_**

The Crystal Mountains, a sacred ground that only Elder Shen Yen, Tian and his descendants could enter the mountains unless specially permissioned by Tian himself. The entire mountains were covered with beautiful crystallized rocks and stones, which it gives off the auras of Transcendent Vigor, the life force of all gods' life.

"Here we are my lords, I hope that you have a safe journey ahead of you. The messenger said with a bow on his head.

"Thank you for escorting me." Ban Tian Long thanks the messenger for accompany him for the time.

"Now then, time to head off to the mountain."

Inside the mountains show millions of crystals sparkling through the days and night, giving off a feeling that you are directly looking at the stars.

At the top of the mountain was a hall where Elder Shen Yen, A man of great figure waited for him.

"Elder and Brother Shi Xing!" Ban Tian Long runs up to them.

The man who was with the elder was named Shi Xing. As the first son of Tian and elder-brother of Ban Tian Long, He was burden with responsibilities of looking after political and economic affairs in both god and human's that elder Shen Yen assigned him to govern for amassing his knowledge and experience. His appearance was tall (6'3) middle-toned man with a long spikey hair, wearing a crimson robes with eccentric designs and prayer beads on his neck. "My Brother Ban Hahahaha!" Shi Xing laughed with joyfulness in his voice while gives him a brotherly hug while Ban Tian Long did the same to his older brother. "It's been a long time Brother Xing! Hahahaha!"

"Brother, How did you know of my journey? I thought only father and the elder knew about it?" Ban Tian Long asks.

And Shi Xing responds back with confirming tone. "I heard from the elder that you're partaking this journey of destiny of yours. How can I, your elder brother cannot come to see you off?" Shi Xing responds with concern and confirming voice.

"Who else is known about my journey?" Ban Tian Long asks.

"Only a very few my boy. There's me, your Father, your brother Shi Xing, your stepmother Bai Long, and representative leaders from humans and the grand marshal and the dark generals from the dark ones." Shen Yen replied.

"The humans and the dark ones?" Ban Tian Long asks.

"Yes. Soon this world will not be safe in the future. So we must be prepared for whatever it is worst that it could throw us at any moments. And so, I only tell this information to those we can trust with." Shen Yen replied.

"I see… It is a good idea to prepare just in case something else happens." Ban Tian Long shared Shen Yen's sentiments.

"Yes. I'm glad you understand. Now then, we should explain how the preparations are being used." Shen Yen said.

"Yes. Please tell me how it works elder Shen Yen." Ban Tian Long asks.

"In order for to you travel to the other world, we'll need the power of the humans who can use the Smelting Auras to create the gateway while the dark ones can use their exceptional teleportation skills to stabilize the gateway and pinpoint the location of the place and time." Shen Yen replied.

"Time? Why time does it matter?" he asks.

"In order for you to face against these invaders and the beast itself, you'll need the knowledge and skills to counteract against them. So we'll be sending you back to the time of the past. Although we don't know how far would you go back though." Shen yen replied with detailed explanation.

"I see, I understand. And please tell them I said thanks for assisting in start of my journey." he said with thankful tone.

"Of course." Shen yen respond.

"Where is my father? I thought he was here as well." Ban Tian Long asks as he look around the place.

"Apparently… he's meditating his mind in the throne room right now. He said that he wish to find something out." Shi Xing replied.

"I see… Well father needs to look after this world." Ban Tian Long replied with sad smile.

However, his brother Shi Xing could tell that his brother is in sadness because he couldn't see his father one last time before his journeys. But Shi Xing assures him with confident tone. "Brother, Do not put sadness in your eyes. *Patting his shoulder* No matter where you go, and where you might be, remember that me, our mothers and father shall always pray and watch over you on your journey. That you can count on it *Smirks and letting out a fist bump*."

"*Smirks and fist bumps him*, I know brother thank you for your concerns. *Looking at the group* It looks like they're done with the gate. I should be heading there now. Ban Tian Long was thankful that he had understanding and great brother could count on.

"Wait, Ban Tian Long. Before you go, take these with you. *Handing out items from his robes*" Before heading to the group, Shen Yen represents familiar items to his eye. It was the Dragon Medallion and the bluestone necklace given by his parents for guidance and good-luck charm. "This is… why are you holding on it elder?" Ban Tian Long asks.

"I'm sorry to take it from your room. But it was your father's wish for me to give it to you." Shen Yen replied.

"My father's wish?" Ban Tian Long asks.

"Yes, he says that these two items will help to remind of your parent's love and teachings they gave to you. Also, these items will guide you to your destiny that you seek deep within your heart as well." Shen Yen replied.

"Thank you *receiving the items* elder. Could you tell him a message please?" Ban Tian Long asks.

"Hm? A message, sure why not?" he replied.

As he passed the message on to the elder, the elder smiled and joyfully laughs of his message he received. "Hmm… Hahahaha. That's a good message indeed, I shall tell him of your message Ban Tian Long." Shen Yen was strangely happy and joyful of the message that only both could hear.

"Thank you elder." He thanks Shen Yen for passing on his message.

**_~A few moments later~_**

**_ "Smelting Aura Technique: Secret Arts of the Shifting Stars!"_** As the preparations are over, the masters of the Smelting Auras unleashes their secret arts. The secret art create a pillar of light, shooting through the mountain and reaching the heaven to open the gateway to the other world.

While the dark ones used their teleportation arts to pinpoint the location of the place and time. **_"Soaring Black Dragon's Art!" _**when the dark ones began their teleportation arts, greenish-rune like patterns surrounded the gateway to further stabilize the traveling.

Ban Tian Long was awed by the combined powers of the dark ones' teleportation arts and masters of the Smelting Auras' secret arts to create this gateway. "Amazing… I didn't know that you could use it this way."

"It is truly a marvelous moments… different races working together to create this unified power… hmmm…. I truly lived long enough to see this kind of moment. I wished that our comrades from the afterlife would see this beautiful unity." Shen Yen also was awed by the unified powers of the humans and dark ones. He truly felt that the sacrifices made in the last Great War were not in vain.

"I know they'll be watching this elder. I'm sure of it." Ban Tian Long shared elder's sentiment.

**_~A moment later~ _**

"Be sure to take care on the other side Brother and maybe get some woman on the other side as well… you can't remain as one man forever you know? Hahahaha *laughing loudly*." Shi Xing said with a joke on the side.

"Guh!? Brother! That wasn't necessary you know! I'm at least Wayyy Handsomer than you brother!" Ban Tian Long shouted back with jokey tone.

"Oh shut it wills you? I have a fine woman and harem of beautiful maidens by my side to spent with." Shi Xing replied back.

"All right that's enough you two. Be sure to take care of yourself, Ban Tian Long." Shen Yen responds.

"Well then, I'll be off now. Please take care of yourselves! *Waving his hands while walking towards the light*."

As Ban Tian Long disappears into the light, Both Shi Xing and Shen Yen shared each other's sentiment towards him. "I can't believe that my little brother is the one who would burden this destiny himself. I truly wished that I could go with him elder." Shi Xing said with sad tone.

Shen Yen understands his sentiment towards his brother who shoulders this heavy burden on his back alone. "*Patting Shi Xing's shoulder* I know how you feel Shi Xing. However, your destiny is different from your brother. Each of us have our own destiny determined from the moment of our birth, it's our basic instinct that we obey that destiny to seek the goal we long for. Along with the destiny, we hold ourselves a great responsibility to protect the ones that we cared for, and that goes same for you, your father, and your brother as well."

"Thank you, elder. By the way, what did my brother told you before he left? Shi Xing asks.

"Ohh… That's a message that only his father could hear." Shen yen replied.

"Why is that elder?" he asks.

"Hahahaha *Laughing loudly*He says that when I tell this message, you're be using this to tease him for a long time."

"Whaaaaat!? That little bastard! I'll see it that he comes back, he'll pay a little respect from his dear older brother *Cracking his knuckles*."

"Hahahahaha, you do that Shi Xing. Hmmmm…"

_"Tell my father that when I come back from my journey, please prepare a big banquet for me and his future daughter in-law." _

"fufufufu… _a daughter in-law huh? He is just like his father, always tells or doing something unexpected. I hope that you'll find the destiny and happiness that you seek my boy."_ Shen yen said in his thought as he looks at Ban Tian Long disappearing into the light while praying for his successes and happiness that he truly deserves from Shen Yen's opinion.

And thus, the story that determines the fate of the two worlds will be decided as Ban Tian Long travels to the other world, forever changing the course of destiny itself.

**_~In the other world (World of Highschool DxD)~_**

From the other world, in the kingdom of heavens, a being senses a great power from beyond the dimension of space and time. "_Hmmm? I senses a great power that coming from different dimension entirely… is it the great dragon? No… this is something else entirely… What could this mean I wonder?"_

* * *

**_Well, That's my first part of the Prologue of my fanfic. I'm hoping that I'll be able to finish the second parts of the prologue while also try to post the first chapter along with it._**

**_Please comment/review on my prologue to see if it's all right. Thank you so much for reading my prologue. I hope that It met your expectations. _**


	3. The Prologue: Part 2

**Hello, Everyone. Here's the second part of the prologue of Highschool DxD. I hope that I meet your satisfaction meters and anticipation on this humble story of mine. Please comment/review after you done reading so that I could improve as I go along.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything on Highschool DxD and Feng Shen Ji except my OC's.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue 2:

_**~Inside the Dimensional Gateway~**_

"Hmm… I wonder how long is this travel to the other world?" After passing through the gateway of lights, Ban Tian Long travels through the dimension of space and time while thinking of what awaits his arrivals. As he ponders the question, a light appears at the end of the gateway.

"Hmm? That must be the end. Well then *smirks*, I wonder how's the other world look like when I get there?"

_**Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooar...!**_

"Hmm!?"

Before reaching the lights, a great roar has trembled throughout the dimensions. The roar made him in both fear and excitement throughout his entire being.

"_What was that trembling roar? It sounded like a dragon. Only… these feelings… a feeling that is capable of crushing down to my entire being, I must figure out…" _As he ponders about the great roar, suddenly a great shadowy figure appears before his sight. It made Ban Tian long awed and shocked at its sight.

"What the Hell is that!?" He shouted as he looks at the gigantic figure. As he looks closely, it was a red dragon with giant wings and several horns on its head and a long horn at top of its nose.

"This dragon is huge! He must be big as Long, the Black Dragon that my father tamed during his prime days." Ban Tian Long said as he looks at the dragon flying by him and starts to glare at him.

"*Looking at the dragon* Huh? is it glaring at me?" he asks.

"*Glaring at Ban Tian Long* _**Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooar...!**_"

"Gugh! What a tremendous roar, I can't hold it back! Guaahhh!"

As he screamed and blown away by the dragon's roar, he reaches the end of the lights where he's finally reached the other world.

_**~Arrived at the Other World~**_

In the forest of the other world, Ban Tian Long regains consciousness from the dragon's roar.

"Owwww… Damn that dragon, why in the hell did he roar… at…me? *Looking around* Where in the hell am I?" Ban Tian Long said as he looks around and notices that it was a forest.

_**Grumbles Grumbles!**_

As he looks around the forest, sudden noises came from the other direction. "Hm? What is that noise I'm hearing? It sounds like an army is moving… Might as well check it out." Ban Tian Long said as he goes to the direction of the sound came from. And hoping somewhere deep inside his heart that this world could provide the knowledge and the skills he seeks.

When he reaches outside of the forest, he saw sights that couldn't believe right in front of his eye. "What the hell is going on here!?" he shouted.

"Are those armies? And they're fighting each other…" Ban Tian Long said as he looks at the armies, where he sees three armies are in a war at each other. As he observes the Great War right before his eye, he remembers the words from the elder. "_In order to survive the other world, you must gather knowledge and skills as much as you can before confronting the invaders you'll be seeing in the future."_ Ban Tian Long reminded himself of elder's words on how to survive in the other world he's in.

"Now, the elder says that I need to gather all the knowledge and skills in order to survive in this world. Now… What can I do? Hmm…?" He said as he puts his hand under his chin and ponders through his mind and notices a shine from his robes shining with radiance.

"The Dragon Medallion? I wonder why it shines? Perhaps… it's telling me to choose?" he said as he looks at the medallion's radiance. "All right then…" And so he decided to flip the coin to choose what is the beginning of his journey is.

"All right then, Dragon Medallion please decide my beginning I should walk. The Head is for joining the war and become a legend in this world, Tail for going in secrecy and train myself *Flips off the medallion*.

And so he flips the coin high, while pondering through his mind of the journey he predicts. What challenges will he be facing? What kind of people will he meet here? What can this world offer for him? Many things went through his mind before the medallion reaches the ground and showing its result to him.

The medallion shows Head and started to radiate with shines through his surroundings, announcing the beginning that he should walk. "Head…huh? Well then! *Bumps his fists together* Time to see what this world can offer!" As he declared, he heads into the battlefields of war, announcing that a new legend shall be born in this strange world he's in.

_**~In the Battlefield~**_

While in the battlefield, the winds of war spread across the armies as they kill one after another. They all fight with ferocity and hate into their weapons to slay the enemies they despise so much. The war made the sky roaring with thunders and lightning, and trembling the world as they fight on.

_~On the Fallen Angel's Side~_

In the fallen angel's side, a fallen angel with 12 black wings swings his spear of light as he slays his devil and angel enemies.

"Take this! And that!" he shouted as swings and throws his spears to his enemies.

Then suddenly, a fallen angel general comes before him while killing through his enemies.

"Azazel!" he shouted.

"Shemhaza! What are you doing here! You should be leading the forces at the front along with the others!" Azazel shouted.

While Azazel is fighting his enemy, his right-hand man Shemhaza comes to him from behind to protect his back.

"There's been a problem at the front now! Guh *blocking an attack*. " He replied while blocking a attack from an angel warrior.

"Oryaa! *killing the angel warrior* What!? What do you mean there is a problem?" he replied

"It might be hard for you to believe this information my old friend…"

"Oh~ really? Please Shemhaza enlighten that info to me would ya?"

"As we speak… at the center battlefield, there's a being who is fighting the three factions head on right now, even our generals are having trouble fighting him…" Shemhaza said.

"Are you serious?... *Looking at Shemhaza* who could be capable of taking on the three armies. Even the God of the Bible is here at this war for Christ 'Sake!" Azazel shouted as he was surprised by his man's information.

"I know Azazel… But it is true. I saw him with my own eyes. And that is why I'm here to get you to the front so we could help them." Shemhaza replied.

"Hahaha. Are you expecting No for an answer? *Smirks*" he asks.

"What do you expect my master? *Smirks*" he replied.

"Right then. Rally up the remaining forces Shemhaza." Azazel said.

"Yes! My master!" he replied.

And so, Shemhaza rallied up the remaining forces of the fallen angels to Azazel.

"They're all yours now." Shemhaza said as he step down from the front of the forces and let his leader take the place for a speech.

"Thank you. All right then, listen up all of you!" Azazel shouted to his remaining forces. The shouting had caught the attentions of all the armies to Azazel. And he speaks to his comrades about the information given by Shemhaza.

"As I speak now, our comrades are fighting a being who is said to be capable of taking on Three Faction's armies right now. So I'm going to ask you guys to follow this foolish leader to fight this being. Are you all with me!"

"Glory to the Grigori!" The armies of the fallen angels were determined to follow their leader to the very end. This made Azazel felt proud of the subordinates he has.

"Thank you all… All right then! Let's move out!" Azazel shouted as he takes his remaining forces and head towards the center battlefield of the war where the being of great power is.

_~On the Angel's Side~_

Meanwhile back in the angel's side, the angels fight the armies of devils and its alliances of demons and evil creatures of darkness. Their hatred towards one another colored the grounds with bloods, their comrade's dead corpses fall to the ground but their war waged on.

Among the angel's armies, a man of great figure leads his sons and daughters through the battlefield from their camp. And suddenly, he felt a great power at the center of the war.

"_This power again… Could it be the same one I felt it before…"_ the man thought as he felt the same power before back in the kingdom of heaven.

"Father!" suddenly, a angel with 12 golden wings come before the man named "father" with a urgent look on his face.

"Oh Michael… where are your brothers and sisters?" the man asked.

"Father. Apparently there is a being who is rampaging at the center battlefield right now as we speak." Michael replied.

"A being you say? What kind of being is he my son?" the man asked.

"To be honest… he looks like a young male human, but he fights with unparalleled powers I've never seen before. And the way he fights remind me of them father…" Michael replied with serious looks on his face.

"Them… by you mean?" The man implied.

"Yes… The Red and the White dragons… " Michael replied.

"I see… _Hmmm… could this mean that this being is the same one I felt in the dimensional gap?"_ the man thought as he felt that the power comes from this being is the same one on the battlefield.

"Father, could this be a ill omen towards us?"

"I do not know Michael… but all I know is that this being could surpass even that creature I've faced."

"Hm! You don't mean?" Michael was surprised of what the means.

"Hmm… Michael, gather your brothers and sisters at this camp. I shall head on to the battlefield as well…"

"No! Father! You can't use anymore of your powers right now… if you do…" Michael imploded to his father to rest.

"Michael… I know that I exhausted my powers during the battle with that beast, but please… I need to save as many of your brothers and sisters as I can. It is my duty as the God of the bible of the heaven and a father to you all my children." The God of the Bible replied with gentle smile that only a father would show.

"*Tears falling from his cheek* Yes… Father…" Michael replied with tears falling down due to his father's boundless kindness and gentle heart to save his children.

_"Hmmm… It appears that my time has come… before I leave, I need to see this being with my own eyes if he is the one I predict in my dreams…"_ he thought in his mind as he prepares for a one last fight that would end his life before we know it.

And so, the leader of the angels take his remaining armies and heading towards the center battlefield of the war while slowing reaching his end.

~On the Devil's Side~

On the Devil's side, the dark legions led by Four Great Maous (Satans) Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan were fighting in the center of the war, facing the armies of the heaven and the fallen angels.

While fighting in the battlefield, a devil messenger comes before the Maous.

"My kings, I have a grave news to tell from the front!" the messenger said.

"Speak now, my servant." Lucifer asks.

"Yes Lord Lucifer…Apparently while fighting through the armies of the angels and fallen angels, an unknown being with unparalleled powers and strengths have entered right in the center of the battlefield." The messenger replied.

"An unknown being? Who or what is this crazy fool!? Who's side Is he on!?" Lucifer asks.

"It appears that he's its own my king, nor we don't know its objectives or goals as of now." The messenger replied.

"He's on its own you say? Who is he fighting right now?"

"Yes. As we speak, he is fighting evenly at the battlefield while facing the three armies along with the Grigori's generals, the Seraphims of the heaven, and our top devil clans." The messenger replied.

"What!? He is capable of such powers!?"

"This is unheard of Lucifer." Maou Beelzebub said.

"Yes… It appears that we have a beast on the battlefield that equals the power of the three factions." Maou Leviathan said.

"Yes I know… his powers are probably equal to that of the God." Lucifer said.

"I agree with your assumptions. My servant, tell the armies to move out. We, the Four Great Maous shall enter the battlefield as well." Lucifer ordered to his messenger to send his command to his armies.

"Wait!? Are you serious Lucifer!? All of the Maous and its remaining armies too!?" Asmodeus shouted.

"Yes, Asmodeus. What we need to do is to send in the reinforcement to the front and eliminate this being who is in the way of our conquering this world." Leviathan stated out.

"He has a point… we came too far to turn back now… Might as well end this war." Beelzebub replied.

"Yes I agree my friend. Let us be off the battlefield!" Lucifer said.

"Right! *Responses at same time*" they responses at the same time.

"_I'll be damned if I give up here and now… We shall see to it that the victors of this Great War shall belong to us the Devils!" _Lucifer thought as the devils were determined to win this war.

And thus, all of the remaining armies from three factions and its leaders head towards the center of the battlefield where a being with great powers is rampaging on and signaling the climax of this Great War.

_~At the Center of the Battlefield~_

Meanwhile at the center of the battlefield, a young man with great powers rampages through the battlefield while fighting on the three faction's armies and its generals.

"Oryaaaaaaa!" It was Ban Tian Long who rages on his enemies by using the power of the smelting aura techniques to create a great sword **(resembles the design from Zi yu's smelting aura sword) **to slay anyone who was in his way.

The armies were both awed and feared by the young man's unparalleled powers and swordsmanship that is capable of taking them head on while hardly breaking a sweat.

As he just stands while patting the sword on his shoulder, the soldiers and the generals were cautious of his movement, aiming for a weak point to attack him.

"Hahahaha! Is this the powers of the other world can offer? How Interesting!" He laughs and speaks with joyful tone like a child.

As he laughs, one of the devil commanders was raged by his laugh of mockery towards their army. "What are you all standing around for!? He is just one being! Kill him!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" the soldier raises their voice and charges towards Ban Tian Long for the kill.

"*Smirks* here they come…" Ban Tian Long replied.

While soldiers are charging right at the young man, he prepares his attack. As they approach him, he thrusts his sword into the ground with great impact. "Now then, eat this!"

As he thrusts the sword to the ground, the commander was shocked by the trembling shock he made "What the hell!?"

"*Smirks* Rise! _**Sword Aura: Rising Dragon Swords!**_"

As Ban Tian Long proclaim his technique, hundreds of swords spiked up from the grounds and impaling his enemies with great force while causing the others to fall back to regain their battle stances.

"How's that! *Smirks* come on!" he shout and taunted his enemies.

While he was taunting his enemies, an angel with 12 golden wings ordered his angel brothers and sisters for an attack.

"Shooting him from the distances, throw your holy spears at him" the angel proclaims.

Meanwhile, the fallen angel's general with 10 wings ordered his subordinates for the attack.

"Throw your spears of light at him. Let him taste the pain and sufferings!" fallen angel said with maddening tone.

"Oh~? They now switch to long-ranged huh?" Ban Tian Long was interested by his enemy's sudden change.

"Fire!" Both of the generals said at same time. As countless spears of light approach closer to Ban Tian Long, he stands while patting his sword on his shoulder.

"Now then, time to release my other power." He said.

As he raises his left hand up to the sky where the spears approaches him, his eye was in serious look.

"It's no use! _**Divine Power: Monochrome – Monochromatic Wall!**_"

As he shouted to activate his divine power, his left eye turn into crystal blue and shines on while the surrounding area around him was covered by the murky grey aura he released. The surroundings were substantially damaged where it caused the grounds to break apart while those who are caught by it have died from the power.

As the spears approaches through the aura, they break it into many pieces before disappearing from Ban Tian Long's sight.

"Whoo~ that actually was kind of close." He said.

While he was deactivating his power, the armies couldn't believe their eyes of his powers. His power was capable of suppressing every attack they throw at him while manages to wipe the soldiers who were caught in the aura.

Meanwhile, a fallen angel generals with 10 wings was shocked by his powers against the three factions.

"Who in the Grigori's name is this guy!? This guy is strong enough to take on all of us. Is out of his mind!?" he said.

However, one other general was excited by the man's powers against the three factions.

"*Evil smirks* Hahahahaha! Don't be so stingy about it! Baraqiel! I'm fuckin' happy right now that there is a crazy bastard who has the balls to take on the three factions by himself." He said.

"Don't be so foolish, Kokabiel. He's not an opponent we could take him on individually. We need our leader and shemhaza's reinforcement to face him on, until then we need to hold our grounds. Baraqiel said.

"Yeah Yeah I know I'm not that crazy to take him on alone. I just hope that our leader and shemhaza get here asap! Because I can't wait to rip him apart myself." Kokabiel replied, as he couldn't wait to take Ban Tian Long on.

Meanwhile, on the angel's side, a beautiful female angel with 12 golden wings was awed by Ban Tian Long's divine power and smelting aura.

"Amazing… he was able to impaled hundreds of devils by creating countless swords from the ground and caught them by surprise. And what's more amazing is that he was able to suppress our holy spears and fallen angel's spear of light with his mysterious power. I wonder who is he… he doesn't look like he's affiliated with any of us." The female said.

Suddenly, an angel with 12 golden wings comes before the female angel.

"Gabriel, Who is that man? His powers are strong and mysterious to us. And he is crazy enough to take on all of us." The angel said.

"I don't know, Uriel. Although I can sense his powers are somehow sacred and similar to us… but different somehow too." Gabriel said.

"Yes… I can tell you that this guy is strong enough to take on all of us. And he hardly taken a sweat." Uriel replied.

"Yes. What we need to do is to bide some time until Michael brings reinforcement. Let us regroup our battle formations and hold him where he is." Gabriel said.

"Of course. I'll let the other Seraphims know of your commands." Uriel understood her thought as he goes to his allies to regroup their formations.

"_Michael… I hope that you'll be here as soon as possible. We'll be needing all the help we can get."_ Gabriel thought.

Meanwhile, the armies observe him and Ban Tian Long thought he should take it up a notch to gather the attentions of the armies to himself.

"All right, time to show them what I'm really capable of!" Ban Tian Long said.

As he gets ready for the battle, he sees the reinforcements of the armies from the devils, fallen angels, and angels along with their leaders. From the devil's side, the Four Great Maous appeared, while on the fallen angel's side the leader Azazel and their remaining armies arrived. Lastly, the angel's armies arrived along with the God of the Bible who claims the title of the strongest being in this world.

Ban Tian Long was surprised by the vast numbers of the armies they had for the reserves.

"Wow~, I thought I diminished the forces by more than half and they manage to reserve this much force. They're lot smarter than I thought *Smirks*" Ban Tian Long said.

While he sees the armies, Azazel was surprised by the appearance of the being that was able to take on the armies by himself.

"Oi Oi Oi, are kidding me? We're getting our Asses kicked by a boy?" Azazel was shocked by the enemy's appearance.

"Don't underestimate him, Azazel. His appearance may be that of a young male, but his powers are rivaled that of the God." Shemhaza said.

"Well then… there should be no mercy for the boy huh_? After this war is over, I'm either going to offer him a invitation to our organization or use his body for my… hobbies._" Azazel thought as he thinks ahead of the future for his organization for future confrontations against the angels and the devils.

On the opposite direction, the devil's reinforcement along with the Four Great Maous has arrived at the center of the battlefield.

"Is that he?" The Satan Lucifer said as he looks at Ban Tian Long.

"I believe so, Lucifer. I can sense strange but strong powers from this warrior. It may come to my assumption that his powers are rivaled that of the God himself." Satan Beelzebub replied.

"Yes Beelzebub… I can sense it too. Let us regroup our formations and prepare to attack him." Lucifer ordered.

"Of course." He understands his order and head to the army to regroup.

"_No matter what takes, we shall be the victors of this war._" Lucifer thought as he was determined to win this war for the devils and become the supreme ruler of this world.

While the devils arrived, in the other direction the army of angels along with their leader arrived. While they arrived, Gabriel goes up the army to see someone she didn't expect.

"Father!" Gabriel shouted as she flied towards her father.

"Oh my Gabriel, I'm glad that you are safe." The god replied while hugging his daughter.

"Father, what are you doing here? You should be resting. *Looking at her father* " Gabriel replied, as she was concerned for her father's life.

"I couldn't sit back… I just… wanted to save the children that I love so much with my own hands. Otherwise… I would have to live this guilt and sin of letting my children die." The God replied with gentle and kind tone that only a parent would truly cherished their children.

"Oh Father, thank you…*Tears falling* you are so kind and gentle…" Gabriel shed her tears for the kindness and gentle warm feelings received by his father.

"Thank you, my child. Gabriel, I wish to see this warrior with my own eyes." The god implied.

"The warrior? What if he hurt you father?" Gabriel replied.

"Don't worry. My child, I believe that he wouldn't attack us. Look *pointing to Ban Tian Long*"

"Huh? *Looking towards Ban Tian Long*"

As the God point his direction towards Ban Tian Long, Gabriel couldn't believe what she was seeing. In the pile of the corpses where he sits down while patting his sword on his shoulder, he showed a gentle smile towards her and her father, implying that he knew the love between him and his child.

"Yes… *Smiles gently* I'll escort you to him." Gabriel said.

"Thank you… my daughter." The god thanks her.

"Of course… father."

"Gabriel, I shall escort him along with you." Michael insisted, as the two strongest angels of the heaven should provide the necessary escort for their beloved father.

"Thank you, Michael." Gabriel thanks her angel brother for coming along with them.

As the armies arrived, The God of the Bible along with Michael and Gabriel comes before the great demigod who sits on the pile of the corpses he slain.

"Hello there, Great Warrior. *Smile gently*" the god introduce himself.

"Why Hello to yourself. *Smirks gently* and who am I speaking to?" Ban Tian Long replied with same responses towards the three.

"I am the leader and father of the kingdom of heaven. And this my son Michael and my daughter Gabriel." He said as he introduces his son and daughter.

"Hello there."

"Hello."

Both of them replied with kind smile towards the demigod even though they're enemies to one another.

"I should thank you for not attacking while I had some time with my daughter." God said.

"No, please you don't need to thank me for that. Rather than thanking me, you should consider yourself blessed. Leader of the heaven." Ban Tian Long replied.

"Oh… How is that? Warrior?" God asks.

"It is a beautiful scene… where family shows their love another even in this bloody war. I truly know the feeling of the love between parent and their child." He replied.

"And that is why you didn't attack us…" God added.

"I may be warrior, but I follow my own principles with strict discipline that I applied to myself. And…"

"And?"

"I just can't afford to tear it apart the love from you and your children. Otherwise, I would loathe myself to sunken to low-live trash." He replied.

"*Gasps*" Michael and Gabriel was surprised by Ban Tian Long's reply. Both of them couldn't believe that the man stands before them is the same guy who is fighting against them right now.

"Thank you. And I commend you for fighting valiantly on this war. Who are you my friend?" God asks.

"Me? I'm just a being who is seeking his destiny that he longs for, that's all." He replied with carefree tone in his voice.

"Destiny? What is this destiny that you seek?" God asks again.

"In my opinion… I honestly don't know what fate had in store for me. But… *Pointing his sword* I intend it to find out where this sword is gonna take me." He replied with determination in his voice, hinting that he'll start the battle.

"I see… before we end this war, may I please to know your name?"

"*Smirks* my name huh? I might as well introduce myself if I'm going to become a legend in this world… *inhaling his breath* _**Listen well my enemies! My name is Ban Tian Long, the Strongest Demigod you'll ever meet and I'm the one who is going to defeat you all! If there is anyone who dared to challenge me, then step forward and I shall grant you all honorable deaths!**_" he shouted to his enemies with great voice that almost all of the soldiers in the center battlefield could hear on. All of the armies of the three factions were felt with different emotions of fear, respects, and awed by his proclamation of war against three factions.

"Great Ban Tian Long, I commend your bravery and strengths. I may hope that you find the destiny that you seek." God said.

"Thank you, great leader of the heaven… and I hope that you find peace in your soul when I slay you." Ban Tian Long replied.

"Hmm. _This is the one that I predict, perhaps it'll be best for me to leave it to him…_" God thought as he goes back to the angel along with his children to prepare the final battle that will determine the war.

_~Some moments have passed~_

After some time has passed, all three faction's armies were done regrouping their battle formations and ready to strike against the demigod.

"Now then *Slapping his thigh and stands up*, Let's get this started! Oooooooooaaaahhhh!" Ban Tian Long proclaimed as he charge towards the armies, leading the war to a climax that will remember for those who fought against him.

_~After many time passed~_

At the climax of the Great War, the dusts and chaos of the battlefield have settled. And at the battlefield, the cloth torn demigod stands before the countless corpses and bodies of the enemies he slain with his sword. Alongside him was a man pierced with a sword straight through his heart. As Ban Tian Long walks away from the battlefield, he looks at the man one last time.

"_I shall carry on your wishes. My dear friend…_" he thought as he walks on and disappears from the battlefield while his back is shine with a symbol that is imbued with him on his back.

At the end of the Great War, a legend was born and began to spread around the world for countless generations. A being that mysteriously entered the war on his own and single-handily defeated the three factions and killing the leaders from the angel and the devils and countless numbers of fallen angels. As the dusts and chaos have settled, the legendary demigod disappears into the dust. To this day, the name Ban Tian Long was recorded into the hearts of the three factions and remained a legend.

As few millennia have passed, Ban Tian Long disappears from the world's sight, hiding in secrecy while travel around this strange world to further nourish his knowledge and skills in order to fulfill the destiny that he seeks out until the time was right.

_**~In Modern Time, Japan at a small town~**_

In the country of Japan at a small town, Ban Tian Long travels around the town to find a suitable place for him to live. While traveling around the town, he sees a young male students getting beaten up by street thugs.

"C'mon and stand, you piece of shits! You can do better than that!" the thug said as he beats the boy with a brown hair while the other two male students are beaten up at the other corner, laying down unconscious.

And the boy replied to the thug. "Jackass, You didn't have to go that far on my friends." Said the boy while he was beaten up.

"Shut up you perverted-shit! *Punching his stomach*" the thug punched the boy's stomach.

"Grgh!" the boy groaned as he felt the pain in his stomach.

"Now, let's try this again. You give me that money and the magazines you and your friends holding, then we consider that you live with broken leg. What do you say?" the leader said.

"Go Screw yourself, asshole *Spitting at thug's face*" the boy didn't want to follow the leader's demand.

"Well then, I guess we need to take it up a notch." The leader said as throws another punch to the boy.

But suddenly, a tremendous kick lands at leader's face and blown a few meters away and wind up sticking on a wall.

"Damn, people are getting so violent these days. They really should take strict policy on the teaching of not to use violence so lightly." Ban Tian Long said.

"Hey, you alright?" Ban Tian Long asks the boy's condition

"Y Yeah…" the boy responses weakly but awed by his appearance.

"Don't worry, I'll get you and your friends help as soon as I clean out the trashes. *Cracking his knuckles*" Ban Tian Long said as he starts to "Clean out the trashes".

"Hey Yo-chan, are you alright?" one of the thug went up to his leader and see him KO'ed completely.

"Who the hell do you think you're doing asshole!?" one of the other thug shouted.

"Oh me? I'm just a traveler, trying to find a suitable place for me to live. And all I see is a bunch of shitheads trying to be cool by beating up a bunch of innocent students. And besides I think that's enough. Anymore than that, then this kid will die for sure." Ban Tian Long replied.

"Why do you care if I beat up someone who is worthless as this trashes here." The thug said as he mocks the boys, describing them like a trashes in their own eyes.

Hearing the thug's comment, Ban Tian Long started to get irritated by the thug's comment towards the student. "I care, there is no one worthless in this world. Everyone is worthy of something; they just need to find it with their own strength. And I can't let it slide of someone like you calling them worthless trashes." Ban Tian Long replied with serious and respectable tone.

When hearing the comment, the boy was awed by his talk that he was worthy of something.

"Who gives a hell!? Everyone let's beat the hell out of this guy!" the thug said as he and his friends gang up on Ban Tian Long, unknown to them that they were stepping to a landmine they shouldn't stomped.

"*Sighs* Man I'm going to need to call on ambulances once this is over." Ban Tian Long said as he took his stances and started to beat the hell out of them, while the boy was amazed by how he fights and attending to his friends.

~After few minutes have passed~

After the fights, the ambulances picked up the thugs and cops were there in the scene to describe what happened as they questioned the nearby citizens. While the cops asked them, Ban Tian Long picked up the beat-up students and escaped from the scene before they're getting in trouble.

As they approach on the open road next to the bridge where there was a field of grass was there, the boys were looking at Ban Tian Long with suspicion.

"Hey Ise, who the Hell is that Bishonen?" the baldheaded male student asks.

"Yeah, and why is he wearing a robe or hakama in this day?" the male student with glasses

"How the hell should I know? While you guys were out for the count, I was getting a serious beat down by thugs. And suddenly, he come and save us from the thugs." The boy with brown hair named Issei replied.

"Well of course, you are our human shield after all."

"Yeah! Well done our proud human shield!"

Both replied with joking tone.

"Screw you guys! When the hell did I become your shield huh?" Issei shouted as he was ridiculed by the knowledge of "human shield".

While they argued, Ban Tian Long goes up to the trio undetected and replied. "Ummmm… guys?"

"Uwaaah!" the trio was surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Sorry if I scared you guys, but shouldn't you guys get treated. You guys are pretty beaten up though." He said.

"Yeah… you're right. I think we're going to head home and get our wounds treated." The student with glasses replied.

"Yeah. See you around Ise." The student with baldhead replied.

"Ah yeah. Be careful Matsuda, Motohama" Issei said as he says goodbye to them.

"Yeah we know." Both replied with carefree tone.

"I just hope so… *sighs*" Issei sighed as they go home.

"You have good friends. I kind of envy that." Ban Tian Long said.

"Yeah, I've been with those two since back when I was in elementary school days. Oh right, thanks for our saving our Asses out there by the way. *Reaching out his hand*" Issei said as he thanks him.

"It's nothing to thank for. *Shaking his hand* I just couldn't stand where people was getting beaten by bad ones you know?" Ban Tian long replied with a smile.

"Yeah. I can understand your reason for your fighting." Issei said.

"Oh? Really? What makes you say that?" Ban Tian Long replied.

"Ummm… It's your words man." Issei said.

"My words?" Ban Tian Long asks.

"When you said that no one is worthless in this world, and everyone is worthy of something. I was… happy about it, I never seen a person who would say that to me you know? Even though I'm a perverted guy along with those two you saw earlier." Issei was truly glad that there is someone out there who thinks that no one is worthless. Even to Issei and his friends who are perverted student in their time.

"*Smirks* you are a good person aren't you?" Ban Tian Long replied.

"What makes you say that?" Issei asks.

"You're simple, pure, and honest person. You never bother to lie about yourself and admit that you are a pervert, you accept yourself very heartily and most importantly… *lightly punching his chest* you always look forward to your future no matter what. Ban Tian Long replied.

"Hehehe… stop it man. It's kind of embarrassing you know if you praise me." Issei said as he was embarrassed by his comment.

"I'm simply telling the truth. Now then… I should head out and find a place for me to stay." Ban Tian Long said.

"Wait. You don't have a home to stay?" Issei asks.

"Didn't you listen before, I'm just came back from traveling around the world and decided to settle down here in this town." He replied.

"Well then let me think… I know!" Issei thought of a good idea that could help his new friend out.

"Why don't you come to my house for the time. You can sleep at our house while looking for the place dude?" Issei suggested.

"Your house? Is it ok? Even though I'm a stranger to you?" Ban Tian Long asks.

"Come on dude. Seriously, would a stranger help out a guy like me?" Issei pointed out.

"Right, point taken. Well then, I accept your offer ummm… I didn't get your name by the way hahahaha." Ban Tian Long said with smile.

"Hehehe, my name is Hyoudou Issei. But my friends call me Ise." Ise responds.

"*Smirks* My name is Mikado, Mikado Taisei. You call me Taisei if you like." Taisei responds

"Mikado Taisei huh? Well then Taisei, I think that this is gonna be a start of a very hearty friendship. *Reaching his hand*" Ise said.

"Likewise, Ise. *Shaking his hand*" Taisei replied as he shakes his hand.

"Now then, let's get going. I'm getting hungry as hell right now." Ise said.

"Yeah. Me too, I haven't eating anything since I arrived here. Oh by the way, what's the magazine that those thugs wanted badly?" Ban Tian Long asks.

"Ohhh~? You wanna know dude? It is this! *Pulling a magazine*" Issei said as he takes out a hentai magazine titled "Fantasy Breasts Place: Special Edition Collection".

"Wow, you really are a perverted guy aren't you?" Taisei replied with monotonic tone.

"Shut up! I'm a perverted guy with an honest heart. So I'm not ashamed of it." Issei replied back with smile.

"Hahaha! Man Ise, you really do have honest heart don't you. Well I don't mind befriending a perverted and friendly guy like you. *Smirks*" Taisei said with a smile.

"Well. I don't mind befriending a cool and friendly bishonen like you. *Smirks*" Issei replied with a smile.

"Yeah, you and I will be know each other for a long time ise." Taisei said.

"Yeah, and I think so too Taisei." Issei replied.

And so from this day on, the 2 boys one who were human and one who was demigod laughed and befriend one another. Unknowingly, it signals the start of the destiny that Ban Tian Long seeks out in the near future where it shall determine the fate of the two worlds these 2 boys will live in.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it folks! This is the end of the prologue of my humble story for Crossover. I hope that this met your satisfactory on the story.**_

_**From here on out, I'm thinking that I'll follow the light novel version of the story with a little added information with my OC's. Or mix up the story as I go on. Well, that is just ideas... And don't worry; I made sure that OC wouldn't steal Issei's harem girls.**_

_**And speaking of harem, here are the lists of the harem both will have. Tell me if guys like the order.**_

_**OC's **__**Harem: Raynare, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Reya, Momo, Ruruko, Bennia, Kiyome, Gabriel, Yasaka, OC's**__**(still thinking on the list)**_

_**Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, **__**Rossweisse, Kunou, Kuroka (If I miss anyone please tell me).**_


	4. Chapter 1: Becoming a Devil

**Hello, Everyone. It's been awhile since we last speak/see one another. I have been busy with my school works back in AAU so, I'm going fast as I can to write the stories. I'll be able to write more during my spring break. But, I'll do my best to write each chapter of my humble story. Please comment/review after you done reading so that I could improve as I go along.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything on Highschool DxD and Feng Shen Ji except my OC's.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

It's been a year since Taisei (who was Ban Tian Long at the time) met Issei since the incident. Since the incident, Taisei stayed at Issei's house for few weeks in order to find a suitable place for him to live in. Meanwhile, Issei's parent suggested him to go to the school with him in order to get used to the town's environment, which Taisei agreed. From then on, Taisei and Issei went to the same high school in their first year.

During those times, Taisei found a part-time job at night where it was bounty hunting for anything from hunting down criminals, completing certain tasks given by the customer and etc. Thanks to the money he have gathered, he managed to get himself a nice apartment where he was close to issei's house and their newly school they're about to enrolled at their 2nd year of high school.

At the start of their 2nd year of high school, they enrolled into the newly co-ed school, Kuoh Academy. Before switching into co-ed, it used to be an all-girls private school. Issei and his friends Motohama and Matsuda enrolled at the academy for chasing pretty girl's body while Taisei enrolled in order to see what they offered for academics and opportunities he seeks.

When they enrolled, Taisei was told to keep wearing his everyday white robe clothing as a school outfit for some odd reason. Later he found out that the headmaster appreciates the beauty of his traditional ancient robes with elegant designs and other forms of art. So he was easy to be recognized by anyone, whom he didn't care or rather, he was kind of bothered that the school outfit doesn't suit him in his opinion.

_**~At Kuoh Academy~**_

On the hallway, Issei and Taisei walk together to their class since they're in the same class. While they walked, Taisei notices something that felt like someone was watching them.

"_Hm? It feels like someone is watching us?_ *Looking at the top of the old-school building windows*" Taisei thought as he checks to see if someone was watching them.

"What's up Tacchan?" Issei asks.

"Oh. It's nothing man. Come on, we better get to class if we don't wanna be late." Taisei replied.

"Man, today's gonna be boring as hell again." Issei responses of how boring the class are going to be today.

"Come on dude, the lessons are not that bad." Taisei replied.

"Says you dude, you always sleep in the class all the time whenever there's a lecture. But somehow you aced the tests and exams." Issei said.

"I have a part-time job at night, so that's why I learn the next lessons early in order for me to get ahead and get some sleep in that class. Taisei replied with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. *Sighs* Man today's gonna be another long lectures again." Issei said with bothersome tone.

"*Sighs* you know sometime I wonder how in the hell did you enrolled into this school along with Matsuda and Motohama…" Taisei said with worried tone.

"Hey! That sounds like a insult to us!" Issei shouted.

"*Smirks* Oh come on Ise, you know it's the truth. During the summer, I help you, Motohama, and Matsuda to pass the entrance exams for this academy. It's a miracle that you guys passed you know?" Taisei said.

"You don't have to be so blunt about it. And I appreciate it during that time." Issei replied with a smile.

"You can't deny it my friend, and you're welcome." Taisei replied with a chuckle.

"And man, you're so lucky that you don't need to wear the school outfit Tacchan." Issei said.

"Yep. I'm glad that the headmaster of this school appreciates my clothing and his tastes in ancient histories, traditional cultures, and fine arts. It is easier to move around in this clothing." Taisei respond while stretching his body out.

"Yeah. Whatever man." Issei replied with carefree tone.

"Hey, you don't have to be so stingy about it." Taisei said.

As they talk to one another while proceeding to their way to class, there were 2 shadowy figures at the window. There were two girls; one with a beautiful long crimson hair while the other one had black long hair that was tied into ponytails.

"Those two are very interesting boys. Who are they?" the crimson girl asked.

"The boy with a brown hair is named Hyoudou Issei. He is known as one of the three perverted trio students in the school while the one with a white and black hair with white robe is Mikado Taisei he known as the prodigy." The black haired girl explained.

"Keep an eye on them for me would you?" The crimson haired girl said.

"Yes, Buchou." The black haired girl replied.

_~In the school buildings~_

While in the school buildings, The Perverted Trio, which consists of Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama, was peeking some female students who are currently changing their clothes.

"Hey, look at that _Oppai! _Her oppai is very big and beautifully rounded." Said one of the Issei's friends, Motohama who had a messy uniform with glasses.

"Yeah, but look at that one man. Her _Oppai _is very bouncy!" said the other student while having a nosebleed on his nose. The student was Matsuda who wear proper uniform with baldhead.

"Dudes! Let me take a peek! Damn it!" Issei said as he tries to push off his friend to peek at the girls.

"No way in hell man! This scenery is too beautiful to move!" Matsuda replied.

"Ahhhhh! I want to see it you damn baldy!" Issei yelled.

Because of their loud noises, the girl who was done with changing notices them from the peeking hole.

"Hey! It's those perverted trios again!" the girl said as she warns the girls of their arrival.

"Let's get them!" the girls said as they change their clothes in a speed of light, and then miraculously appear behind the "Perverted Trio of the Kuoh Academy".

"Oh shit!" the boys screamed.

"Now… DIEEEE!" yelled all the girls as they deliver their heavenly punishment upon the trio.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!~" the boys screamed as they received a lethal blows from the girl's punishment which it was like a death sentence to them.

While under the tree, a male student with mixed white and black long hair, wearing elegant white robes with a scar on his right eye was taking a nap to relax his mind.

The boy who naps was Taisei, waking up from the trio's scream call.

"*Sighs* another screaming… must be the guys. Now then *Standing up* time to head back to class to see if they alive…" Taisei said with carefree tone as he heads back to the class to see if the perverted trio was alive or not.

After a long time of torture, the perverted trio manages to come back to class alive.

"Dudes…~ we manage to live through that slaughter…" Issei replied weakly.

"Man, that hurts like hell… what a merciless girls…" Matsuda said.

"Well, we got beaten up Because of You Ise!" Motohama replied while pointing his finger to ise.

"Yeah! We wouldn't get caught if you stay quiet!" Matsuda added.

"Hey! I can't help it! You guys were hogging all the peekings. I wanted it to see too Damn it!" Issei replied.

The students of the class who overheard the conversation, and they insulted them.

"Eww~ The Perverted Trios Again…"

"Digusting Cockroaches…"

"Trashes of Society."

The students, both girl and boy insulted the trio continuously. But they ignored their comment and continue to argue since they're used to getting insulted.

While the trio argued, someone came to the class. It was Taisei at that time to check upon the trio.

"What's up guys?" Taisei said with a smile while putting his hand up, his smile made all the girls blushed while some of the boys were getting jealous of Taisei's charming good looks. Taisei then sit besides Issei.

"Wow~ You guys look like you went through a slaughterhouse. You guys peek at the girls again?" Taisei said with casual and jokey tone as he looks their wounds.

"Yeah… the girls beaten us up pretty badly, they become fiercer than last time we peek at them." Issei replied while scratching his hair.

"It's another a miracle that you guys manage to pull it off." Taisei said with a carefree tone.

"Dude… That's not funny at all." The trio replied.

The girls who were stalking Taisei and hearing the conversation insult Issei once again.

"How can that perverted beast talk to him so casually?"

"NO! Our Sage is being defiled by him."

And something likes that.

Ever since Taisei enrolled at the academy, he got the nickname "Sage" at the school because of his humble and handsome appearance that gives out a Buddha aura around the students. There is also a student named Kiba Yuuto who is same years as them and who has the nicknamed "Prince".

As the girls insulted Issei, Taisei went up to the girls and said,

"Girls, I would be appreciated if you don't insult my friend. Even though he is a perverted and lecherous guy, he's a good person with an honest heart. I hope that you understand what I'm saying?" Taisei said to the girls with a gentle smile.

The girls got blushed as he talks to them in a humble and gentlemanly manner that make them understand (which it was not to them because they still hate the perverted trio.)

"Of course, Mikado-kun. We understand."

"Thank you girls. Now run along now, the classes will be starting soon."

"See you again, Mikado-kun."

"Bye, Mikado-kun."

As the girls head to their homeroom, Taisei notices a killing intent glare from the trio.

"What's up with the glares, you guys?" Taisei asks.

"You know you have a natural lady-killer skill right?" Issei asks with angry tone.

"Do I really? I can never tell you know." Taisei replied with a humble tone.

"_Then notice now you handsome bastard!" _the trio thought, as they wanted to smack him in the face for being a humble idiot of not noticing his lady-killing skills.

_**~At the Bridge~**_

It was afternoon time and school was over. On the bridge, Issei and Taisei are at the bridge watching the view.

"Man. we're in our 2nd year of high school and we can't even get a single girlfriend. I wish that something great will happen." Issei said while Taisei laughed softly.

"Maybe for you, but I think I'm not gonna be in a relationship for a while." Taisei said while Issei glared at him.

"Dude, suck it up. Every girls wants to date you next to Kiba." Issei replied.

"Hahaha. I know man; maybe just stop being a perverted for once. Then you might get yourself a girlfriend." Taisei said while Issei just snorted at him. Taisei just chuckled at his reaction.

As they talk, a sweet and gentle voice was heard from their ears.

"Ummm… excuse me." The voice called.

"Huh?" Both turn around to see two girls' students wearing a school outfits that they didn't recognized of. One girl had a black hair and violet eyes while the other one had navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Issei blushed from their cute appearances while Taisei remains cool and humble.

"Are you Hyoudou Issei and Mikado Taisei?" the black haired girl asks.

"Yes we are and who are you and your friend mind if I ask. Taisei asked. The girls blushed from his gentle and humble smile while Issei was dazzled by their appearances.

"I'm Amano Yuuma, and this is my friend Aoi Kazuko. And we wish to speak to you both." Yuuma said while blushing. Issei was shocked in what the girl said while Taisei remains cool, but giving out a gentle aura to the girls while thinking. "_This girls… their auras aren't human, are they fallen angel perhaps? I smell a trouble. I wonder if the Grigori send them…_" Taisei thought as he looks at the girls.

"Ummm… Taisei-kun?" Yuuma called him.

"Ohh. I'm sorry; I kind of got spaced out. What do you and your friend wanted to talk about." Taisei replied.

And the navy-blue haired girl said while blushing. "Ummm… we notices that you guys passed through this bridge for some time now and we're just wondering if you guys could respond to our feelings."

The boys couldn't believe in their ears of what Kazuko meant.

"In other words…"

"Do you mean…"

Both of them said at the same time to the girls to see if they're about to do what the boys thought of.

"W-W-well… Taisei-kun, Issei-kun… Please go out with us!" The girls confessed at the same time as they blushed.

The boys couldn't believe what they heard from the girls. A confession.

"_Hell yeah! A super cute girl just confessed to me! Whoooo~!"_ Issei screamed in his mind as he thought of thinking Kazuko as his girlfriend.

"_Hmm… it appears that they're luring us into something… I better see what they're up to while looking after Issei, he can't help himself by a cute girl like them. But still… it actually feels nice to get a confession from a girl. Maybe my father the felt same way when he first my mother._" While Issei was dazzled by the confession, Taisei calmly thought in his mind of watching the fallen angel's action while protecting Issei, since he is hopeless when it comes to beautiful girls. But somewhere in Taisei's heart, he felt happiness inside where a girl confessed her feelings to him.

"Um Taisei-kun? Issei-kun?" Yuuma said as the boys snap out of their thought. Both of them give out a grin on their face.

"Sorry Yuuma-chan. I was just shock, but I'm more happy that I got confessed by cute girls like you guys."

"It's true, Yuuma-chan. We appreciated your feelings."

Both of the boys thanked the girls for confessing their feelings to them. And the girls' eye began to sparkle and gave them a smile.

"Arigatou. Taisei-kun Issei-kun. Well we better get going now." Yuuma said as they runs to the other side of the bridge while waving goodbye at them and the boys respond back with a wave.

"Well. That was certainly interesting. Well, Issei it looks like you got your wish." Taisei said with a chuckle.

"Yeah Man. You could even say I'm lucky Ahem!" Issei said as he prides himself as the lucky man alive.

"That certainly is true… now then, I better get home. I'll see you tomorrow Ise." Taisei replied.

"See you tomorrow, Tacchan" Issei said and Taisei nodded at him as they walk to their home.

_**~At Night Time~**_

After Taisei went to his house and get ready for his part-time job, he arrived at a western-like bar place where he gets his requests and jobs for the night. In the bar, you can see many magical beings that are in a bar to drink, to party, and take requests for jobs on assassination, capturing criminals, deliveries, and etc.

"Hey old man, it's been awhile." Taisei said to the owner.

"Hey kid, it's been awhile since you shown your face around here." The bar owner said hi to his favorite customer who always accomplished the task.

"Old man, any good jobs came by lately?" he asks.

"Yeah. There are a couple of good ones on the boards. You can take a look at it, and if you decided bring it to me and I'll sign the contract as usual." The owner replied.

And so, Taisei went up to the bulletin boards for the jobs. Among the job requests at the bulletin boards, he caught interesting one with good money for the rewards.

_**Request:**_

_**Capture the Leader of the Shadow Creepers**_

_**Location: At abandon building near the central park called "Junes"**_

_**Rewards: 350,000 yen (about 3500-4000 usd)**_

Taisei take off the paper from the board and takes it to the old man who own the establishment, because some people might get hurt and It's a good money for him to get.

"Hey old man, I'll take this job." Taisei said to the old man who was the bar owner.

"Oh that one, you always go for the dangerous one you know kid? But somehow you manage to accomplish it greatly." The owner said, as he is surprised to take this request.

"eh~ you know me owner, the better the request, the better the rewards are." Taisei replied with a naughty smile.

"Alright kid. Give me the request and I'll sign it to form the contract. Show yourself once a while why don't you? You know that the guys here misses you hehehe." The owner said as he signs the request while chuckling.

"Mehhh~ Let'em have their own fun. I got my own old man. *Smirks*"

"All right then, good luck kid. Oh and don't destroy a lot of private properties won't you? You tend to go over the meter you know?" the owner said.

"You know I can't promise that right?" Taisei replied.

"If you destroy any parts of the properties, I'm gonna use your rewards to pay the damage you caused." The owner said with a chuckle.

"You son of a bitch…" Taisei said as he glares at the owner who was smiling with a victory.

"Good luck~ kid hahahaha." The owner said as he laughed at the condition he set.

And so, Taisei left the bar and teleported himself to the location where his targets are. "Time to say hi to the jackass. _**Soaring Avian Art!**_" as he proclaims his technique, he teleported himself with a green flash and went through space and time to get to the location.

_**~At the Abandoned Buildings~ **_

When Taisei arrived at the place, he notices that there's barely whose there at the surrounding places. As he approaches the buildings, he sights different beings beside himself.

"_So they hid their presences from me huh?_ Well then, I guess it's time _**Sword Aura!**_" Taisei said as he creates a sword from the air to ready his battle stance.

"Come on out you bastards. I got some ass-whopping sandwiches for you guys." Taisei said as he taunting out his enemies while padding his sword to his shoulder.

"Kehaha… Kuhaha… Ugyagyagya…"

As Taisei taunted out, numbers of devils come out of the hiding, laughing evilly and revealing themselves to him.

"Well Well… It looks like I'll be having some challenges. It's been a while since I had a challenge." Taisei said as he counts the numbers of the devils who comes out of their hiding."

While the devils come out, a sneezing evil-looking leader comes before Taisei's sight. "Kekekekekekek… Well, this is certainly a surprise… a human who comes to hunt us down? The Shadow Creepers?" the leader said with a surprise tone in his voice.

"I presume that you are the leader of this group?" Taisei asks to the leader.

"Yes… I am. And who are you?" the leader replied.

"I am here to kick all of your asses and collect the bounty on your heads." *pointing the sword at them* Taisei said with serious tone.

"Well well… That would be a problem for us. Boys… Tear him apart!" the leader shouted as he ordered his underlings to attack him.

"All right, Let's dance!" Taisei shouted. As he readied his stance, two of the devils come from both front and back of him to catch off guard.

"We got you! Human!"

"Now die in agony and pain as we rip you apart!"

"Heh.*Smirks*"

As they attacked, Taisei disappears from their sight instantly.

"What!?"

"Where did he go!?"

Both of the devils shouted where did he disappear into as they look around.

"Up here!" Taisei shouted

"When did he get up there!?" Both of the devils shouted as they were shocked how he jumps up there.

"Now eat this! Oryaaaah!" Taisei shouted as he swings his sword in side-slash and getting the kills.

"Guwa!

"Gaahh!"

As Taisei swings his mighty sword, the devils cleaved in half, spreading rains of blood as he lands down to the ground.

"Hoo~ *Clapping his hands* you're not bad human. Not bad at all… however that's far as you go. Boys!"

As the leader shouted, the devils started to get serious as they pull out their weapons. Each of the had weapons from swords, mace, axes, tomahawks, and chain sickles.

As they take their weapons, the devil's resources surprised Taisei.

"Wow~ you guys have a lot of different weapons. I'm quite intrigued of how did you guys get the weapon though. Although I don't care because I'm gonna destroy them all, can't have these weapons be used for evil after all. *Smirks*" Taisei said.

"We have our ways of… how do you say, "Persuading our client's need" perhaps? Kekekeke." The leader said with mocking tone.

"Well then *Smirks*, I guess I'll "persuade" you to give up." Taisei said with a mocking tone to the leader.

"Come and try human!" the leader shouted.

As the leader shouted, two of the devils used their chain sickles in order to render Taisei's movement.

"Well well, I guess you guys are not stupid as you look." Taisei said as he replied back with no problem even though the devils pulled him with all of their might.

"However… *Smirks* _**don't you dare think that these measly chains can't hold me forever!**_" Taisei said as he starts to pull the chains to him.

As the chains pulled, the devils that holding it were forced to pull in to Taisei. And ending up bumping each other.

"Now eat this! _**Sword Aura...**_"

As he pulls the devils into his range, he held out his left hand and starts to point towards the devil for his smelting aura sword technique.

"_**Piercing Heaven!**_" as he shouted, he thrust towards the devils with a stabbing motion of his left hand and pierce through them with great force.

"Guah!"

"Argh!

"Blah!"

The three devils that got pierced by Taisei's sword aura went through a tremendous pain they never felt before and slowly approaching their deaths as they struggled.

"Wow~ that's a quite an interesting technique you have there human… what do you call that?" the leader asks.

"*Glare and smirks at the leader* Sorry, I don't have obligation to tell you shit, so I guess I'll finish this fight off. I'm getting sleepy and I have a class tomorrow so let's end this." Taisei said as he doing his "Come on" fingers toward the devils, waiting to finish the job and collect the reward.

"Well then, we'll finish it my boy… As soon as we rip you to shreds! Kekekekekeke!" The leader laughed as he enjoys ripping someone apart by his own hand.

"Well come on then, I'm waiting for you know?" Taisei kept taunting his enemies.

"Well then, let's not keep you waiting shall we? Boys! Kill Him!" the leader shouted as the rest of the devils attacks him.

"Fools… *Stabbing his sword to the ground* Rise! _**Sword Aura: Rising Dragon Swords!**_"

Grumble! And… Boom!

As ground rumbles, hundreds of swords spiked up from the ground, resulting in impaling and killing almost all of the devils while screaming in agonizing pain except the leader, because he needs him alive for the rewards he promised.

As he finishes the minions, Taisei walks up to the injured leader who was coughing blood.

"Cough, Cough *Coughing Blood*… damn you human…!" leader said as he looks at him with hateful eyes.

"You know… there is something that bothered me since we began to fight. *Looking down at the devil leader* I'm not a human being, I am a demigod. Taisei said as he glares at the leader.

"I see… a demigod huh? *Cough Cough* well, that is certainly… interesting…" said the leader as he loses consciousness from the injuries he received.

"Damn… I think I went too far on the technique. I hope that the leader isn't dead when I get to the bar." Taisei said as he picks up the leader of the Shadow Creepers and teleported back himself to the bar to collect his rewards.

"_**Soaring Avian Art!**_"

_~After few minutes~_

After Taisei teleported himself back the bar, a group consists of 8 female students and 1 male student who wears the Kuoh Academy uniforms arrived at the abandon buildings.

"Is this the place where the stray devils are at Tsubaki?" said one of the girls. She had a black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, wears a pair of red glasses and the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform.

"Yes, Sona-kaichou. According to the information, there are group of stray devils known as the Shadow Creepers have established this abandon buildings as their HQ for their dealings in the underworld for some time." said the girl named Tsubaki while telling Sona of the group's latest information. She had a knee-length black hair with split bangs and light brown eyes, wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform while wears a blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"All right then, we shall head inside the buildings and caught the devils off-guard in order to defeat them. Once we get into battle formation, I shall give out the strategies." Sona said.

"Yes. kaichou!" they all response as they approach inside the buildings.

Once they were inside, they notices that the devils they're supposed to stop them have already been killed. As they stared at the destruction Taisei left, everyone was surprised and shocked.

"Who could have done this?" One of the students said. It was a boy with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up.

Then one of the girl replied to the boy's shock.

"Whoever did this seems to be quite capable based on the numbers of the devils lying dead." The girl said as she observes carefully on the dead corpses of the devils. She was a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy, and has a _bishounen_ face.

"Kaichou, what is your order?" the boy asks.

"Hm. We will split into two teams, find out whatever clues or evidence that could helps us figure it out." Sona said.

"Yes, kaichou!"

As the group separates to find some clues for the incident, Sona, Tsubaki, and two other girls stayed the fight scene to observe what happened before they arrived.

"Tsubaki, what do you make of this scene?" Sona asks.

"In my assumption, it appears that the devils were fighting someone who was either trying to kill them or hunting them down." Tsubaki replied.

"Yes, I agree with fuku-kaichou's deduction. Based on the numbers of weapons they used, it appears that they have fought a quite powerful opponent before their death." The girl said. She has a white hair and blue-green eyes and wears the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform.

"Yes. But I have to admit… whoever attack these stray devils must been a capable person. Hmmm… *Looking at the devil's wound* judging by the wounds they have, they're appears to be cut and stab with a sword." Sona said.

"Kaichou. Based on the wounds these stray devils received, it appears the culprit's sword type could be a great sword or a cleaver type that matches or closer to the culprit's height." Tsubaki replied while looking at the wounds.

"I agree. Tsubaki, see if any of you can able to find something else different in the corpses."

"Yes, kaichou." The three girls replied.

As they continued to investigate the corpses carefully, the male student come running to them and appears to have found something.

"Sona kaichou! I have found something." The boy said.

"Saji. Have you found some clues or evidence to this incident?" Sona asks the boy named Saji.

"Yes, apparently there's a sword that has been stuck on to the ground. And Tomoe, Reya, Ruruko and Tsubasa are trying to take it out as we speak." Saji said.

"I see. Could you show me the sword?" Sona asks.

"Of course, Kaichou. Please it's this way." Saji said as he guides Sona to the sword where his friends are trying to take it out from the ground.

As they arrive where the four girls were. They saw them still struggling to get the sword out of the ground.

"Girls, how is it going with the sword?" Sona asks them.

As Sona asks the girls, the girls released their hands from the sword and sit down for a rest.

"*Pants Pants* It's no use~ Kaichou. It won't budge no matter how hard we try, Even with Tsubasa senpai's strength, it can't be pulled." The girl said. She is a short, petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes while her hair features have a pair of green clips.

"*Pants Pants* Ruruko's right Kaichou, we even try to have her to promote to rook to pull out the sword together. But it won't budge one bit. Tomoe said. She was a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and an antenna sticking out from the top.

"It's true… *Pants Pants* even we with all of our strengths, it can't be pulled. Whoever use this sword must be a master…" Tsubasa added.

"Hmm… this would be a problem. We need the sword for the investigation, but I guess we'll have to do it without pulling it out. Tomoe, as a sword-user and Knight of our peerage, what do you think of the sword?" Sona asks.

As Sona asks, Tomoe stands up and observes the sword with keen eyes since she was a swordswoman and a sword fanatic, especially in the Japanese sword.

"Hmm… *Looking at the sword* first, the way the sword made is amazing, it appears that this sword is hand-made, but it's different... And especially, it emits a mysterious power I never felt before." Tomoe replied.

"What do you mean different?" Sona asks on.

"To be honest, I can't quite put my finger on it. It appears that the sword's materials seem to have created from the air and atmosphere around us and somehow compressed together to form it. And judging by the aura I'm feeling from the sword, whoever made this sword is probably in the top high-class devil, a top high-class ranked devil's power to be exact…" Tomoe said as she observes the sword.

"And what about the mysterious powers you have mentioned?" Sona asks.

"Oh right I almost forgot. The mysterious power I mention is that this sword has a sacred energy in it, but… it feels different somehow. And judging by the aura emitting from the sword, I believe that this sword could hurt not only the devils, but also fallen angels and angels to add it." Tomoe respond

As Tomoe answers her senior the questions, Sona puts up a serious look on her face on the facts she discovered from the sword.

"Hmm… a sword that made from a being with abilities that ranks of top high-class devils, and emits a mysterious and powerful aura that can harm us, angels and fallen angels…" Sona said as she recollects the clues she and her peerage have found.

"Kaichou, what should we do with the sword?" Tsubaki asks.

"*Sighs* in my honest opinions, I believed that we have to leave the sword as it is. And with the current information we had, we don't have something that is conclusive to our problems we have. For now, let us clean up the mess the culprit has left." Sona replied.

"Ehhhh!? Kaichou, are we really going to leave the sword as it is? What if some other devils or fallen angels might take it?" the boy named Saji asks.

"You heard from the girls Saji, as of now the sword is pierce deeply into the ground. So we can assure that the sword can't be picked up unless someone who has the power of the ultimate-class devil or fallen angels or angels with 10 wings." Sona reassured him.

"Now that I listen it to it, you're right. Sorry for troubling." Saji replied while having an apologetic looks.

"No Saji *Smiles lightly*, I understand what you're saying so don't apologized." Sona said with light gentle smile.

"Thank you, Kaichou." Saji replied.

*All right then everyone *Clapping her hands*, let us clean up this mess asap! Tsubaki, could you contact Rias and her peerage to help us out? With these numbers of bodies lie down, it'll take us quite a time to clean it up." Sona asks.

"Yes, Kaichou. I shall contact Rias immediately." Tsubaki replied as she opens a magic ring for communication.

While Sona's peerage went to clean up the mess, Sona observes once more at the sword again and collected her thoughts.

"_Hmmm… this is quite a conundrum to face. I wonder who it is? I might as well continued to gather information on the sword and this being that I should look for. And I get this feeling… this being might be closer than we thought we would…_ *Looking up at the full moon*" Sona thought as she tries to figure out who was the culprit that was capable of wiping a vast numbers of devils with a mysterious sword in his possession.

Meanwhile, Taisei was on his way to the bar along with the leader he captured in order to receive the money.

"A A… Achoo! *Sniffs* I'm sneezing? _Is there someone spreading rumors about me?_" Taisei thought as he thinks that someone was spreading rumors about him, which it was not while dragging the unconscious devil to the bar.

_**~The Next Day~**_

Taisei was sleeping in his classroom because of the job last night. Suddenly, a door opens and reveals a girl that had long black hair tied in ponytails, violet eyes. She was Himejima Akeno, a 3rd year student and one of the "Great Onee-samas" of the school. Akeno looks around the classroom and finds Taisei sleeping. She giggles as she approaches him to wake him up.

"Taisei-san." Akeno said as she lightly shakes his body to wake him up. Taisei grunted as he wakes up slowly. He looks up to Akeno with a smile on her face. But then, he was tired and went to back to sleep. Everyone in the classroom was surprised by his action towards Akeno.

"That bastard! He just sleeps again when Akeno-senpai wakes him up How dare he!?" One of the boys said and they agreed to him as they make their fist and glares at him. Taisei looks up again with sleepy expression on his face. While he wakes up, all the girls except Akeno were squealing while the boys curses him in their mind as they glare at him. Taisei looks up to Akeno and smiled at her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu~ Akeno-senpai~." Taisei said with sleepy expression and Akeno just giggles at him.

"Good morning to you Taisei, I'm here on errand today. Our Buchou wants to meet with you today after school. Is that ok with you?" Akeno asks while all of the boys just glared at him harder as they were crying in anime tears.

"Ohh… I'm sorry Akeno-senpai. I actually have a schedule I need to keep today. So maybe next time perhaps?" Taisei said gently. All of the classes were jaw dropped in shock because Taisei politely refuses the invitation of "Great Onee-samas" then all of the boy's glare and uproar at him.

"Kill the bastard!"

"Burn him alive!"

"Nail him on the cross!"

Taisei sighed and starts to walk out of the class while bowing down to Akeno, which she smiled back at him. As he walks to the hallway, he sees Issei.

"Oh. Hey Issei!" Taisei shouted and caught Issei's attention. Issei saw Taisei and approaches him.

"Yo Tacchan, *Grabbing his robes* is it true that you denied the "Great Onee-samas" invitation?" Issei asks him with a glare and Taisei respond casually "Yeah, she did. But I politely declined their invitation."

"YOU LUCKY BASTARD! WHY DID YOU GET INVITED AND WHY I DIDN'T!?" Issei whine as he violently shakes him while crying in anime tears. Taisei stops him from shaking him while smiling with sweat drop.

"Oh come on dude, you already know I denied in the first place." Taisei said while chuckling.

"Oh yeah!~ We have ourselves a girlfriend hehehe~" Issei muttered happily about their "girlfriends".

"Yeah. I don't want to cheat on my first girlfriend Unlike Someone I know. *Pointing at Issei jokily*" Taisei said with mock and friendly tone.

"Hey! That's not funny dude. *Smirks*" Issei respond back with a chuckle and fist to his chest. Taisei responded the same. Then suddenly, Taisei notices Issei's cellphone ringing. Issei open his cellphone and widen his eyes with happy smile on his face.

"What's up? Someone texted?" Taisei asks him.

"Oh it's Kazuko, they say that they wants a date on this weekend. Should we accept it~? *Smiling jokily*" Issei asks Taisei while smiling on his face.

"Do you need to ask? *Smirks* Taisei responds with a smile.

"All right then! We're set for this weekend. Man~! I can't wait to spend some time with them. It just so damns awesome man hahaha!" Issei said as he hops happily about their first date while Taisei chuckles softly.

"_Man I never seen Issei happier than this before ever since he and his friends watched that certain ecchi DVD they wanted to see. But… It saddens me that those girls are fallen angels… I better make sure that I should erase his memories. I don't want to have his heart broken after all he finds out about their true identities. But still… I'm pretty excited for my first date…" _Taisei thought, as he was worried about Issei's safety and concern about the fallen angel's disguise to approach them for not love and something else. But he was a man, and still happy to go on a date with a girl.

"Hmm? What's wrong dude?" Issei asks Taisei as he looks at him.

"Oh. It's nothing. But Issei, we should think about our attires and where should we take the girls." Taisei come out of his thought and suggested advices for their first dates.

"Oh yeah~ we need to do that. All right, here's I have in mind…" Issei said.

"I'm listening." Taisei responded.

As they chatted to each other while walking the hallways, they discussed on what should they wear at their first dates, where should they go for foods and how to end it with a big finale.

_**~At Weekend~**_

Issei and Taisei arrived at the convenient store while waiting for Yuuma and Kazuko for their dates. Issei wear casual attire, he wears a navy-blue jacket with red-t shirts, jean pants with black-shoes. As he waits for the girls, he looks at Taisei's attire, which made him surprised. As for Taisei, he wears cool attire for the date today, he wears a white jackets with fur linings, a multitudes of belts around his back and in his arms, a black jean pants with chain on the sides, and a shoes with silver plating.

"Dude, I'm surprised at you man. You wear a different clothes than your robes." Issei said while looking at him.

"I just wanted to try out a different style for today. And besides, I want to look good on my date." Taisei with a chuckle while Issei rolled his eyes.

While they talk, Issei was nervous like crazy while walking back and forth.

"Issei, even though this is our first date, you need to relax a bit. The girls going to think that you're crazy or something." Taisei said with a chuckle while Issei continues to his routine.

"Tacchan. You're cool and handsome bishounen while I am known as the "Perverted Trio" at our school. I think that I have the right to be nervous about it." Issei said while glaring at Taisei which he respond back with chuckle.

"Now now, let us be relax and enjoy the date right? *Smirks* Ah. Here they come Issei." Taisei said as he points the girls coming to them.

"Issei-kun! Taisei-kun!" the boys sees their attention and saw the girls coming towards them. For Yuuma's attire, she wears a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, while Kazuko wears a short white dress with a small, blue jacket with belt buckles.

Both of the boys were dazzled by their appearances while the girls giggled at them.

"Ohayo, Issei-kun, Taisei-kun." Yuuma said happily to the boys. And both of them responded back with a smile on their face.

"Ohayo, Yuuma-chan, Kazuko-chan"

"Ohayo, you two. You certainly look marvelous in that outfits of yours." Taisei commented on the girls' attire, which made them, blushed.

"Tacchan! Don't hog all the girls to yourself. Take pity on me damn it!" Issei grumbly mutters to Taisei while Taisei chuckles weakly with a sweat drops.

"What's wrong you two?" Kazuko asks.

"Oh it's nothing." Both of them replied.

"Now then, girls. Shall we go on our date today?" Taisei said as he brought his hand out to Yuuma while Issei hand out his to Kazuko.

"Of course!"

"We love to!"

Both of the girls replied with cheerful tone and held out the boy's arms as they started their dates for today.

_~During the Dating~_

Their dates were mix of normal and special. In the morning, they around shopping around the malls, looking to see if anything is worth buying. The girls pick out some clothes for the boys and letting them try as they switch from clothe to clothe, for the girls it was fun but for the boys it was sure a hectic fashion show. Lastly, it was the girl's turn to try out some clothes where the boys look at their outfits to see which one was fitting one for them. and the boys bought a small and cute gifts to the girls which they smiled happily.

At lunchtime, Taisei leads the group to his special and favorite Italian restaurant where only high-class people could attend. Issei and the girls were surprised by Taisei's place of eating as they went inside. The inside of the buildings were magnificently decorated where it was styled in 15-16th century styled tables, light chandeliers, and expensive-looking furniture for the guest to sit on while they wait for a table to be open. As they take their seats, they look at the menus and the price was amazingly expensive from their eyes.

"Dude! How in the hell can we pay this stuff!? This is way out of our money range!" Issei mutters to Taisei, which he replied with a grin on his face.

"Yeah Taisei-kun, we don't have enough money to pay for half of the courses on the menu." Yuuma said with a worried tone. But Taisei reassures her dates.

"Don't worry Yuuma-chan, I talk to the manager of this place awhile back to make the accommodations for our dates. So, everything that we ordered is on me, so order away!" Taisei happily replied to them.

"Are you serious!? Wait a minute… how do you know the manager?" Issei asks with suspicious looks on his face, and the girls joined in Issei's glare as they look at Taisei.

"Well… I actually come here to cook on a rare occasion for them. And they pay me based on the dishes I made out of." Taisei replied calmly. The girls were impressed by the prodigy's deeds while Issei was sulking his bishounen for being a smartass which made Taisei smile weakly with a sweat drop.

"You made dishes for the restaurant Taisei-kun? That's amazing!" Yuuma said with an admirable tone to Taisei about his talent in cooking.

"Oh~ it's nothing to be proud of. I'm just helping people out, nothing less and nothing more." Taisei replied with humbled tone.

"Oh yeah, you guys should definitely try out his dishes sometime. It is freakin' awesome! I can assure on that *bumping his chest*"

"Huhu *giggles* I believe in Issei-kun." Kazuko replied with a cute smile, which Issei was dazzled by it while Taisei and Yuuma chuckle softly.

"Well then come on, let's order some food then. _Mi scusi? vorremmo ordinare (Excuse me? We would like to order)._" Taisei said in Italian. Taisei's prodigal continuously surprised Issei and the girls. And then a Italian chef with magnificent beard shows up.

"_Arrivo, arrivo. Ohhh ~ se non è il mio vecchio amico Taisei. Come stai?_ _(Coming, Coming. Ohhh~ if isn't my old friend Taisei. How are you?)" _The chef replied and notices Taisei as he looks at him.

"_Sono bravo Chef Paolo, come sono il business? (I'm good Chef Paolo, how are the business?)" _Taisei asks chef Paolo of his business while Taisei's talent in speaking different language dumbfounded Issei and girls.

"_Ohh ~! è magnifico. i piatti che hai insegnato a me ho alzato il mio ristorante ad un nuovo livello di cucina artistica ~ e Mamma Mia ~ chi sono queste ragazze carine qui? ~ (Ohh~! it is magnificant. the dishes that you taught me have raised my restaurant to a whole new level of artistic cuisine~ and mamma mia~ who are these cute girls over here?~)"_ Chef Paolo replied while looking at the girls.

_Oh. Sono qui per un doppio appuntamento con il mio amico Issei con queste ragazze. Possiamo ordinare Chef Paolo? (Oh. I'm here on a double date with my friend Issei with these girls. Can we order Chef Paolo?)._ Taisei replied to Chef's question and ready to order some food.

_Sì, naturalmente, il mio vecchio amico. Cosa vorresti ragazzi piace? (Yes of course my old friend. what would you guys like?)_. Chef replied as Taisei speaks in Italian to order what kind of dishes they wanted for their lunch.

~Afternoon~

After they done with their romantic lunchtime, the boys head to the fountain while holding on to the girl's hands like a real couple. For Taisei, it was Yuuma because he finds her very cute like a small animal and her smile reminds of a certain person he remembers from long time ago while Issei went with Kazuko for her model-like body curves with buxom breasts, which Issei was perverted and happier at the same time but made Taisei sighed about Issei's perverseness towards the girl which made Issei shouted at him while the girls giggled at the boy's conversation.

As they arrived at the fountain, Yuuma and Kazuko went ahead of the boys while they have their thoughts.

_"Man, I feel so alive of dating a hot and nice girl like Kazuko! This is so awesome that I feel thankful to my parents and my friend Tacchan who help me on this date."_ Issei thought.

_"Hmm… I believe it is the time to show their true forms. I should be prepared to fight them. And just in case, I'll ask them who they sent for and erase Issei's memories of this nightmare. After all… I don't want my best pal to leave a scar in his heart, like me…"_ Taisei thought

As they thought about their opinions, they went besides the girls and had smile on their face.

"Issei-kun, Taisei-kun can you do us a favor?" the girls ask them.

"Sure, of course."

"What is it Yuuma-chan, Kazuko-chan?"

Both of the boys replied while the girls approached their face, which it made Issei blushed while Taisei kept his cool composures.

"Will you… die for us?" the girls said.

"Eh?"

"Hm!"

As the girls said their words, a pair of black wings are coming of their backs and flapping their wings while the sunsets behind them. It looks like a scene from a fantasy story.

"Issei get away from the girls!" Taisei said as he jumps back immediately and went to his fighting pose.

"Huh? What's wrong Tacchan? And Kazuko-chan what do you mean…! *Stabs*" Issei said while he felt something that grazed his stomach and to find out a spear made out of light stabbed him and leave him a huge hole.

"Issei!" Taisei shouted.

"Tacchan…!" Issei fell to the ground as he bleeds out from the wound he received.

It was fun. The short time I spent with you Issei-kun. It was like playing house with a little child." Kazuko said with a cold, stoic tone. Her tone was like an adult's while Her mouth is forming a cold smile while looking at Issei's dying state.

"Kazuko-chan… Why?..." Issei slowly said his word as he heavily panting his breath while bleeding from his wounds.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you." Yuuma said with a cold and wicked tone while smiling wicked at Issei's state.

_"Sacred Gear!? I know Issei possessed a hidden power I felt before… that power was a sacred gear!?"_ Taisei thoughts as the statement Kazuko gave to Issei of surprised him possess a Sacred Gear in his body. Taisei knew that first when first came to this world thousands of years ago, where they are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the God from the Bible which it said to have the powers that could enact his miraculous powers.

"Now then, Let's finish the other one… *Looking at Taisei*" As she turns her back from Issei, they turned their attention to him.

"Kuh! Issei!" Taisei shouted as he runs towards his best pal to save him from the girl's clutch.

"Hahaha, foolish boy. Don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll be following in his death." Kazuko said as she forms a spear of light from her hand.

"Don't count on it! _**Sword Aura!" **_Taisei shouted as he stretches out his hand to try to create a sword and try to cut Kazuko and Yuuma but they jump from back from his attack.

"What was that power!? That wasn't a power of Sacred Gear!"

"How did he able to create a sword from his hand!?"

Both of the girls said as they flapped their wings back from Taisei while floating in the air. Meanwhile Taisei gets in front of Issei in order to protect him.

"What the hell do you want girls? *Looking up at the girls*" Taisei asks the girls while they laughed out like a maniacs then started to transform to their true forms. Taisei widen his eyes as he looks at their changed appearance. Yuuma's appearance consist of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. While Kazuko consists of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black-heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"Who the hell are you and why did you approached us!?" Taisei shouted as he glares at them with a cold anger in his eyes.

"Well, since you're going to die anyway we'll tell you. My name is Kalawarner, and this is my subordinate Raynare. And we are here to kill you!" The woman named Kalawarner said with a maniac tone as she throws her Holy spear appears in their hands and throws at him but Taisei was able to deflect their attack with ease which made both of them shock.

"Is that all you got?" Taisei said as he looks down at the fallen angels.

"Don't screw with us! Die!" Kalawarner shouted as she and Raynare continuously throws their holy spears at him. Taisei easily deflects and dodges their attack and disappears from their sight in an instant.

"I'm right here!" Taisei said as he delivers a strong blows to both of their stomachs and crashed into the ground. Taisei safely lands and approaches where the fallen angels have crashed. Suddenly, dust soars from the ground revealing Kalawarner holding her stomach with one hand as they glaring at him.

"You think this is over? Hahahahaha! You'll see that soon enough. Wait for me boy! As I'll rip you to shred myself *Flees away from the scene*" Kalawarner said as she flees away from him while leaving a unconscious Raynare behind.

"Damn… I can't believe she left her comrade behind! Wait until I!... huh? Issei!" Taisei remembers and run to where Issei was, lying at the ground with his stomach open.

"Come on pal, you can't die on me. *Putting his palm at his chest* Good… His life force remains a little… I might be able to save him." Taisei was reassured a little bit as he finds out that he could save his best pal.

And so, Taisei gathered his hands together and sit down in a Buddha-mannered style where he activate one of his Divine Powers.

"Don't worry Issei, I won't let you die. *Putting his hands together* "_**Divine Power: Eternal Life: Endless Reincarnation!"**_ As he proclaimed his Divine Power, a wave of lights came out from his hand and sends it to Issei. As he sends the lights, Issei's wounds started to heal bit by bit.

After he was done with the basic healings, he was tired of himself as he uses his Divine Powers. "Man. *Pants Pants* I guess my powers are not powerful enough of what it used to be… Hmmm *Looking at his back* Sometime this thing really doesn't help me when it comes to these come of situation." Taisei said to himself, as he was relieved that Issei was breathing and alive well, but however he was still seriously injured so he needed to get some help.

"Now then, *Standing up* I should probably set him at a nearby chair… I can feel that there are someone else is coming right now…" Taisei said to himself as he picks up Issei's shoulder and set him down at a nearby chair where he was sitting unconsciously while sleeping softly.

"Damn this perverted idiot… After with all of that death experience, he dares to sleep like this? *Looking at Issei's face*. Oh well *Smile hopelessly*, I think that he's gonna be ok now since there are people coming here… some unwanted people. But still… I'm sorry Issei, it looks like I couldn't able to kept that promise myself to you… I'm sorry…" Taisei bowed his head to his friend with a sadden expression where he couldn't able to save from a scar that's going to leave in his heart for a long time. Like Taisei was in the past.

"Now then, I should probably take her to my house *Looking at Raynare* and ask her a question. Hm?" Taisei said as he looks at Raynare to find something very interesting in her neck.

"Hmm… *Looking at her neck* Well… what do you know? This is a seal, and a mind-controlled seal at that… Hmmm… I probably need to release the seal and release her mind so that she could speak to me normally I guess. Taisei said as he scratches his hair and letting his hand out at Raynare's neck and began to shine blue and the next moment the seal was gone.

"Ok then, *Picks her up bridal style* Time to go. *Looking at Issei* I'll see you later, dude… And… I hope that we can still be friends after this incident…" Taisei said as he leaves the park in a flash of green light and disappears from Issei's presence.

While Taisei was gone, two figures step out from the tree and reveals to be Akeno and the girl with a crimson hair and blue eyes.

"Well Well, That was quite an interesting sight wasn't it Akeno?" The girl with a crimson hair said.

"Hai Buchou, It appears that Taisei-kun was something more than we have thought of." Akeno said with a smile.

"Yes. His powers were quite extraordinary, especially his abilities called Divine Powers and Sword Aura." The crimson girl replied with a smile.

"Yes. And according to the information I received from the student council, the sword he uses in the battle against that fallen angels matches the description and the details in the data." Akeno said while pulling out records of the data she received from the student council couple days ago.

"Yes. Tell Sona that we have found her culprit for the incident she investigated." The crimson girl replied.

"And what about Hyoudou Issei, Buchou?" Akeno asks.

"For him… I think I'll make him my servant." The crimson girl replied with a naughty smile on her face.

"Ara Ara~ Buchou seems to have piqued a interest in Issei-kun." Akeno said with a smile on her face.

"Yes Akeno. I can feel something great potential from Hyoudou Issei-kun. Well then, *Pulling out 8 pawn pieces* Let's see how much he is worth to be my peerage." The crimson girl said as she walks up to Issei with a mysterious and red 8 pawn chess pieces to used on him.

And so, the sunset goes down as the two boys' journeys have only just began as their powers will shaken the destiny they have given for the future they wished to see as they paved their paths.

* * *

_**And that's end of the chapter 1 folks. Man It took me a while to finish this story with all of my school stuff is going on. So for the restaurant scene, it was just a whip of my idea where if Taisei/Ban Tian Long was considered Prodigy, then why not speaking in multiple languages lol. Since he travels around the world for thousands of years, we should be expecting that he learn massive knowledges from different countries from different eras as he live to see.**_

_**After this week it's my spring break, so I'll be able to focus more on developing the second story, and I'm working on my second character profile and I think that I'm not going to post this one up and just go on with the prologue and on to the chapters.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter 1, and please comment/review for the story!**_

_**Oh! And for the harem, here is the list before finalizing in the next chapter, so this is last chance to review/comment before I finalize.**_

_**OC's Harem: Raynare, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Reya, Momo, Ruruko, Bennia, Kiyome, Gabriel, Yasaka, Kuroka, OC's (the list before finalizing in the next chapter.)**_

_**Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, Rossweisse, Kunou. OC's (If I miss anyone please tell me).**_


End file.
